<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Baz Met Simon... by banjjakbanjjak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673944">When Baz Met Simon...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjjakbanjjak/pseuds/banjjakbanjjak'>banjjakbanjjak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gratuitous name dropping of London tings, Italy, London, M/M, Roman Holiday, Slow Burn, They are their own When Harry Met Sally, love letter to London</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjjakbanjjak/pseuds/banjjakbanjjak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Baz and Simon ever be just friends?</p><p>In a city of ten million people, Baz and Simon constantly find themselves involved in each other’s lives. Navigating London, university, relationships and growing up, this is a story about two boys who somehow fell in love, and never realised it.</p><p>After all, they barely know each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Simon Snow/Original Character(s), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Original Male Character(s), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snowbaz Around The World</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was done, college. All he had left was to get this last trunk into the car and he’ll be out of Watford for good. He couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit of melancholy, despite everything that went down here (or didn’t), he did live here, on-and-off for seven years. It wasn’t home, but there was an attachment here.</p><p>His father and step-mother had come early in the day to take the majority of the boxes, so really Baz only his one trunk and two boxes to drive home. He takes one last look at the imposing boarding school he spent his teenage years in, expecting to never come back again (Why would he?) (Well, Mordelia starts Year Seven here in the Fall, but still). As he followed the outer walls of the school and into the parking lot, he sees Simon Snow Salisbury himself.</p><p>For some reason unbeknownst to Baz, putting them together into that bloody room in the Tower ruined any chance they had at becoming friends. They were fundamentally too different as people to get on. Baz like things neat, Snow treated everything as a hamper, hanger and storage. Admittedly, neither of them spoke much beyond shouting and complaining at each other, but part of Baz was going to miss listening to that mouth breather every night, and fighting with someone for the en suite in the morning. (They worked out a system by Fourth Year, Simon got nights, Baz got mornings).</p><p>In fact, by the start of seventh year, they had silently agreed to a truce of sorts, with A-Levels around the corner, it seemed the academic rigour of Watford Academy finally wore them out. But Baz would hesitate to call them friends, not even acquaintances. It was mutual tolerance for each other whilst they sit one of the most important exams in their lives.</p><p>Snow was staring at his phone, brows knit together and his tongue stuck out his mouth. Gathered by his feet was everything he owned at Watford. It was strange that it took Baz two cars to pack up his life at Watford, but all it took Snow was three duffle bags. He watches Snow go up to Keris, before turning around to and pulling at his hair.</p><p>“Fuck.” His Manchester accent always made him so easy to pick out in a crowd. It didn’t endear him to any of the posh twats here, Baz being one of them.</p><p><em>I guess we’re out of here now, to hell with the rules</em>.</p><p>Baz had no business butting his head into it. He could just walk away and never see those golden curls again. However, it was their last day here, and all the upper-sixths were moving out. Baz wasn’t looking to salvage anything with Snow, but to extend the first and final courtesy to his former roommate.</p><p>“What’s wrong Snow,” he said. <em>I could try being a nicer person, but that’s like asking Snow to not leave crumbs everywhere like he’s Hansel. It’s a quirk, take it or leave it.</em></p><p>“What do you want?” he huffs, desperately scrolling through his phone.</p><p>“I sensed your distress and came over to bask in your foul mood.”</p><p>“Fuck off Baz.” He sneaks a peek at Snow’s phone, and just sees a list of cancelled trains.</p><p><em>Ah.</em> <em>Great Western strikes again</em>.</p><p>“Stranded are we?” Baz said.</p><p>“Yes. Great Western strikes again. So now that you know, would you kindly fuck off to whatever haunted mansion you escaped from?”</p><p>Baz never understood why Snow’s default insult toward him always revolved around words like “villain” or “vampire” – he might be mean enough, but hardly pale enough for it. <em>Maybe after a long winter</em>.</p><p>“Where do you need to get to?” Baz asks.</p><p>“Euston, to meet Penny” he’s sending a tome to Bunce, what she’s supposed to do about reliably unreliable British trains, Baz didn’t know.</p><p>“I can drive you.” Snow looks at him like he’s grown two heads, and frankly, Baz would be doing the same (if not worst) if Snow made a similar offer. “I have space in my car, and it’s en route.”</p><p>“It literally isn’t, why would anyone drive into Central London. Don’t you live in Bournemouth?”</p><p>“Hampshire. And yes, I’m planning on driving us both off a bridge.” Baz snapped, annoyed that Snow wasn’t immediately accepting his exceptionally kind gesture to venture into London traffic for <em>his</em> benefit.</p><p>“What are you plotting?” Snow asks again.</p><p>“If that’s a no, I’ll be leaving,” turning on his heel he walked back towards his Jaguar. He tried to do one nice thing for Snow before they parted their ways. <em>Of course, we’d part ways after one final spat.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait up!” he shouts behind Baz, trying to catch up to him. There were no trains heading out to London due a trespasser on the track, and he there was no way he could afford a taxi to London. If Baz was offering a free ride, he wasn’t going to say no. He dragged his duffle bags along, not that there was really anything in there that warranted care – they mostly a variety of school uniforms, the few casual clothes he had and sketchbooks he collected over the years. Simon wondered how Baz amassed enough crap to require two cars, when he managed to get by with so little. Baz just raises an eyebrow at him before motioning for him to pop his bags in the back. <em>Git</em>.</p><p>Climbing into Baz’s car, he was suddenly hyper aware of just how posh Baz was – no eighteen year old should sit behind a Jaguar. The leather smelled so new Simon was worried he scuffed it by just sitting on the seats.  </p><p>If he’s not wrong, it should take them just under an hour to get to Euston. What Simon forgot to account for <em>how</em> to fill the hour’s drive – it’s not like Baz and him ever just <em>talked</em>. This oversight became painfully apparent when the two sat in abject silence for fifteen minutes, neither making a move to even turn on the radio.</p><p>
  <em>With my luck, no matter what I pick, he’ll just say it’s awful. And I really don’t want him to drive off the road.</em>
</p><p>After Watford disappears from view, Simon could no longer stand the silence, so he attempts to make small talk with Baz Pitch of all people “So, uh, where you going to for uni?”</p><p>“LSE,” he replies bluntly, “You?”</p><p>“London College of Communication,” he replies, “Animation.”</p><p>“That’d explain why your homework always had more doodles than actual words.”</p><p>“Consider it practice, and I literally did an Art A-Level” they might not be friends, but if Simon could figure out Baz took exclusively essay subjects, he’s sure Baz would have caught on to his sketchbooks and attempts at art history, “What about you?”</p><p>“I never doodle,” Baz said, changing lanes to head into London, rather than continuing onto the M25 toward Southampton. <em>I guess he is going out of his way, huh?</em></p><p>“Don’t be a knob, I meant what you doing at LSE.”</p><p>“Law.”</p><p>“You would pick the thing that requires the most reading,” Simon said. Now that they’ve talked, Simon really didn’t want the silence to come back but Baz wasn’t exactly a conversationalist. Ultimately, he bites the bullet and turns on the radio, letting the generic pop music fill the air. He defaults to humming whenever there’s a lull in Baz’s complaining about London traffic, and it seems the more off key he was, the less Baz complained. Not even about his singing, though singing along to <em>Mr. Brightside</em> did earn him a threatening glare.</p><p>Seeing Baz glare at him, Simon couldn’t help but start laughing, Baz’s eyes move back to the road, though he does turn to look at him every once in a while, irritated by his attempts to clamp down the laughter that sounds more like choking.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Baz sneered.</p><p>“Just thinking. It’s weird y’know, graduating. Leaving Watford…with you of all people.”</p><p>“Don’t be dramatic Snow,” Baz rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t press Simon for more. He wasn’t sure if Baz understood what he meant, but he must have because it <em>was</em> weird. Watford Academy, or any school really, was like a crucible that burnt and moulded children into young adults before spitting them out into ‘the real world’. One of pains of attending a boarding school was that for a lot of them, life at Watford was <em>all</em> they knew. So yes, leaving this crucible was definitely <em>weird</em>.</p><p>“It’s a good thing. You coming down to London,” Simon suddenly blurts out as they enter into Camden.</p><p>Baz looked confused, and honestly, Simon wasn’t sure why he said it. If anyone had asked before this, he’d say Baz could’ve gone to study in Australia and it wouldn’t be far enough for him. What he did know was that Baz familiar and a routine irritation that he’d grown accustomed to, like how tree roots adapt to their surroundings.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You’re kinda the only person I know there.”</p><p>“I know for a fact that Bunce is going to UCL,” Baz said, “You <em>definitely</em> know her.”</p><p>“I didn’t live with her for seven years,” he states matter-of-factly.</p><p>“We barely know each other Snow.”</p><p>And that was the last thing they said to each other.</p><p>Simon didn’t know if Baz wanted him out the car as soon as they got to Euston, but with what he said hanging in the air, he just gives him a quick nod and scrambles out the car. Grabbing his bags out of the back, he ends up just standing there, checking in with Penny who still had another twenty minutes before arriving.</p><p>Watching Baz drive off left him feeling a bit lonely. Though he hated most of their time together, seventh year was almost tolerable, and even today, Baz offered him out of a tight spot – that must’ve meant they don’t actually hate each other anymore, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite the abrupt departure, Baz was left wondering if Snow and he had just started to move beyond mutual tolerance into amicability. Not that it mattered – in a city with almost ten million people, he doubted he’d see Snow again. But because Baz couldn’t help it, he looks into the rear-view mirror as he leaves the drop-off point, catching one last look at his nemesis, and he sees Snow watching him drive off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My own little spin on the enemies to friends to lovers story, and I love When Harry Met Sally so...voila!</p><p>Obviously my knowledge of London is informed by my own experiences in the city, doing uni here and all. So...as a preamble, yes, going to the pub for all sorts of occasions is a thing!</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it! There will be uploads on Sunday, Monday and Tuesday each week :)<br/>Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Year One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baz adjusts to living in London and studying at LSE. And Snow, of all people, comes barreling back into his life, giving them both a chance to give this friend-thing another shot.</p><p>But being in London means meeting new people, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p>==========FALL==========</p><p> </p><p>After being surrounded by mediocrity at Watford for so long (with the exception of one Penelope Bunce), it was refreshing to have people that could keep up with him. LSE was definitely no walk in the park, and Baz welcomed the challenge. He might be a keen student, but refused to be one of those law students that show up to every lecture and tutorial in a suit – even if he did that <em>one </em>time, it wasn’t some M&amp;S Fall/Winter collection of Bland, Boring and Dull. So all in all, he was enjoying LSE, and Watford was fading from his memory day by day.</p><p>Another aspect of LSE he loved was that he could be out. One of the first societies he signed up to was the LSE Pride Alliance, followed by the Law Society and the Bar Society. He didn’t bother with the whole parade of coming out at Watford. Who he liked was his business, and so long as his friends knew, he couldn't care less about what others think. Not that anyone had a problem with it, most of the other students just stayed out of his way (with the exception of the Human Disaster).</p><p>And that was how he found himself, at the end of Fresher’s Week, standing in the smoking area of Heaven– the biggest gay club in Central London. The society’s president, Lamb, had been trying to chat him up all night, dancing with him, looping his fingers into Baz’s belt loops. He was feeling a bit buzzed and Lamb wasn’t looking unattractive right now. But his nerves got the better of him so dug out his cigarettes and ran off before Lamb (and himself) could go further.</p><p>Baz was actually enjoying the relative invisibility, letting the autumn air clear his head. Then some idiot backs into him and he drops his cigarette.</p><p>“Oh shit, I’m sor – wait, Baz? Is that you?”</p><p>He knew that voice anywhere, though admittedly, it didn’t usually sound that happy, and he’s definitely never heard an apology come from him. Figuring it was better to just light up another one rather than salvage the one on the floor, Baz turns around, cigarette dangling from his mouth.</p><p>It was immediately apparent that Snow was drunk, his ruddy cheeks redder than usual, his curls soft and bouncing freely on top of his head. His dull and plain blue eyes were heavy and he was smiling at Baz.</p><p>“Holy shit, it is you. What’re you doing here?” he was buzzing with excitement now. And Baz was annoyed that despite being in a city of almost ten million people, he had to bump into Snow.</p><p>Taking a drag from his cigarette, “Why do you think?”</p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh</em>,” the context clues dawning on him suddenly. It’s a miracle he’s made it this far in life, honestly.</p><p>“Got a problem with it?” he sounded more irritated than he should be, Snow hadn’t accosted him, glared at him or done anything. In fact, their usual antagonism was wholly one-sided right now.</p><p>“You do realize I’m here too right?” Snow points out, “I’m just surprised. I never realized.”</p><p>“We barely know each other Snow,” he’s half way through another drag when he realizes that him being here made sense, Snow being here was the strange thing, “Wait, why are <em>you</em> here?”</p><p>“Oh, someone from halls rallied all of us to go out with him, so I just tagged along,” Snow explains, pointing at the mass of bodies at the bottleneck to get into the smoking area. Baz doesn’t think about the tiny sense of disappointment building in him. The silence that they had become so accustomed to at Watford was suddenly hugely awkward, Baz thumbed the cigarettes in his jacket pocket, debating whether or not to offer Snow one, when someone else joins them.</p><p>“Si! There you are! Who’s your friend?” Snow’s…friend, said. He was tall, had blindingly white teeth and so painfully American. Attractive, if you were into that dorky, nerdy kind of look. Baz’s eyes looked at the draped arm around Snow’s shoulders and suddenly felt an urge to march back in the club.</p><p>“This is Baz. We went to school together,” Snow explained. For someone that once paid enough attention to Baz to figure out he was sneaking off to smoke at the back of school, he was surprisingly ignorant of the questioning look Baz was shooting him.</p><p>“Heya Baz, Shepard. Nice to meet you!” The enthusiasm and the optimism in Shepard’s voice made Baz cringe. It wasn’t his fault that everyone from across the pond sounded like they wanted to be your best friend all the time. But Baz was not raised in a barn, so he gives a small smile and nod before excusing himself to go back in.</p><p>Had someone told him at the start of the night he’d bump into Simon Snow in a gay club, with a man around his arms, Baz would have laughed. Seeing it happen in person though, made him feel…strange. London was meant to be divorced from Watford, a clean cut from that chapter of his life.</p><p>The minute he gets back on the dance floor, he feels Lamb snake his arms around his waist, one hand holding a drink. Acting on impulse, he takes Lamb’s drink and downs it, following Lambs’ lead and lets the music drown out his thoughts.</p>
<hr/><p>A couple more trips to the bar and more dancing later, Lamb whispered into his ear, “Want to get out of here?” Baz knew exactly what he was asking, he wasn’t ready, but they’ve been kissing for a while now, and Lamb’s not actually done anything without first asking Baz. So he nodded and followed him up the stairs and out of the club.</p><p>As they rounded the corner to the main road, Baz saw someone keeled over, puking his guts out. Like any good person, Baz’s first reaction was to snicker at the poor sod, but he quickly stopped when he recognized the ratty sneakers and head of curls.</p><p><em>Snow</em>.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Lamb asked, tugging at his arm while Baz watched Snow heave for air. He knew he could just look away and keep walking, Snow drank himself to this point, he had no one but himself to blame.</p><p>“That’s someone I know from school,” Baz said as he starts following Lamb again.</p><p>“I thought you went to a posh private school, he looks … well. You saw the popped collar,” Lamb chuckled.</p><p>Baz dropped his hand and stops in his track. It was one thing for <em>him</em> to make fun of Snow – he made his life a living nightmare, but hearing someone else say anything bad about Snow was just…wrong. Without offering an explanation he turned around and marched back toward Snow who was still hunched over.</p><p>“Baz!” Lamb shouted after him.</p><p>“I’m helping my friend. I’ll see you around,” Baz shouted back heading straight for the kiosks for a bottle of water. Lamb lets out a grunt before he stomped off, but Baz couldn’t care less.</p><p>He waved off the security guards that were hovering around Snow, and carefully moved around him to avoid the sick, patting his back. </p><p>“You’ll be okay Snow,” Baz said as he brushes some of the curls out of Snow’s face, “Here, take this, and just keep drinking it,” He squinted at Baz before taking the bottle and chugging it. It was always an entire production when Snow drank, there was absolutely zero reason for his Adam’s Apple to move like that. Apparently having had enough, Snow starts to slowly stand upright, holding onto Baz.</p><p>“You okay?” Baz asked tentatively, and Snow barely managed a nod. With the added weight of Snow, he was suddenly very glad that Snow could at least still stand, because there was no way he could carry Snow if he had passed out. Where Baz had grown upward, Snow seemed to have just bulked up.</p><p>“Home,” Snow slurred.</p><p>“Snow, where do you live,” Baz asked, and Snow has the audacity to just point toward Embankment Station, “Snow?!”</p><p>
  <em>Where’s your bloody date? More than that, where are your friends?</em>
</p><p>“Shouth…River.”</p><p>At least Baz now knew which <em>half</em> of London Snow lived in, and unfortunately, it wasn’t <em>his</em> half. The only thing he knew about LCC was that it was in Elephant &amp; Castle, but University of the Arts London placed their students everywhere. It was nearing on three in the morning, he was tired and Snow was leaning on him more and more, so Baz made an executive decision.</p><p>“Snow, we’re going back to my hall tonight, and you can buy me coffee tomorrow,” Baz said, pulling out his phone for an Uber.</p><p>“Mm’kay,” Snow just slurred, slumping even more now. His height advantage was useless against the muscles that made up Snow, which made him leaning almost entirely on him less than ideal. When the Uber arrived, he was happy to let Snow fall into the car before climbing in himself.</p>
<hr/><p>Lugging a passed out Snow was a herculean task, but somehow Baz manages to jostle him so much that he actually wakes up enough to trudge to Baz’s single room. Baz takes his eyes off Snow to lock the door and when he turns around Snow has planted himself onto his bed.</p><p><em>I’m going to kill him. That’s why I brought him back here. To murder him</em>.</p><p>He rolls Snow over just to make enough room for him to sleep. Whatever the awkward conversation tomorrow, Baz would deal with later. He’s exhausted and he didn’t expect his first big gay night out would end with literally sleeping with his roommate from school.</p>
<hr/><p>Baz woke up when he heard a thud on the floor, and the warmth that had comforted him throughout the night suddenly disappeared. It took him a few minutes to remember what happened last night and groaned into his pillow, he was too hungover to deal with this amount of awkward. <em>Fuck me for doing the right thing</em>.</p><p>He looked up to see Snow sitting on the floor, panicked and looking even worse than Baz felt.</p><p>“We didn’t do anything if that’s what you’re worried about,” Baz says fumbling around for his glasses, “You looked pathetic emptying out your guts, so I took pity on you.”</p><p>“Is this because you pushed me down the stairs in fourth year?” he says, calming down significantly.</p><p>“That was an accident, and trust me, even if it wasn’t, I have paid my dues for it you disaster,” Baz snaps.</p><p>Snow looked at him, sighing heavily, and Baz was worried that he was going to be sick in his room, “Thanks. I don’t know – fuck, just thanks, for not letting me die on the streets.”</p><p>“C’mon, I’ll walk you to the Tube, you don’t want to over stay your welcome more than you,” Baz said, ignoring the fact that he was still wearing last night’s clothes.  Snow just nodded and followed hm out the room. He could feel the looks and whispers from his hall mates as they marched down the hallway to leave the building. Baz was glad he didn’t try to get Snow to take a shower – the last thing he needed was them seeing a half naked Snow running to and from his room after a night out.</p>
<hr/><p>Funnily enough, they were walking towards Euston Station, the same place that he had dropped Snow off all those months ago. Their walk was silent, neither one of them having the energy to talk let alone keep up with their verbal sparring. But the walk was over far too soon, and now they were standing outside Euston Station and Baz wasn’t quite sure what to do. Hugging was out of the question, but just turning around and not saying anything seemed too cold, even for him.</p><p>“Give me your number,” Snow suddenly asks.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“A pint on me, though not in the next twenty-four hours because my head is about to split,” he says sheepishly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A week later, Snow was still trying to get Baz to join him at a Wetherspoons, but Baz was not crossing the river just to drink in a pub chain. Now that Freshers was over, classes were going to ramp up, and the workload was getting heavier, he had a sneaking suspicion he won’t be leaving the library much here on out. In fact, it’s where Lamb found him, half way through a text to Snow.</p><p>“Hey,” Lamb says. He looked better in the daylight, despite the early on-set of grey hair, but he was charming enough. Ever the confident one, Baz just cocks an eyebrow at him – even if Baz was interested, there was no way he’d let Lamb know that.</p><p>“Friday, last week, did your friend get home okay?”</p><p>“I took him back to mine.”</p><p>“Oh. Are you guys…?”</p><p>“No. Just someone I know from school.”</p><p>“You guys just seemed close.”</p><p>“What do you want Lamb,” Baz was annoyed, he didn’t need to define, or defend, himself and he didn’t want to.</p><p>“I want to take you out, a proper date,” Lamb smiles at him, “You look like someone who’d want to be wined and dined.”</p><p>“Oh do I now?”</p><p>“Just one date, and I’ll back off after,” Lamb holds his hands up.</p><p> </p><p>Baz could feel his phone buzz in his hands, “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>==========WINTER==========</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was he was doing with Lamb, it was nice. He was showing him around LSE, London, telling him about places to go, which bank of desks in the library had the best light. It was nice having his hand held, someone to kiss, take to movies. Baz could do nice, he didn’t want serious, not when he was barely keeping up with the extra reading list (though his course mates argue that the essential reading list was more than enough).</p><p>Snow and him continue to text, even meeting up to go out in several times. He’s somehow managed to rope Bunce in who’s been treating her English degree with just as much vicious rigour as Baz treated his degree. Nonetheless, they had fun - student nights in Shoreditch, Camp Attack on Fridays at Heaven, even Dalston Superstore on one occasion. Shepard tags along too, and Baz feels incredibly foolish when he realises Snow and him weren’t a thing, and that Shepard was <em>just</em> friendly. He even tried to give Baz a fist bump, the resulting glare sent Bunce and Snow into a laughing fit. It was strange that in the last three months he’s spoken to Snow more than he has in the seven years at Watford. Maybe it was really Watford that kept them from being civil.</p><p>As much fun as London was, Baz was more than ready to go back to Hampshire for a couple of weeks – if anything to give himself a break from juggling his social life and his studies, managing hangovers and still scoring firsts on all his essays.</p><p>It also gave him the opportunity to catch up with Dev. They were hosting Christmas this year, and so the cousins, aunts, uncles all piled into Pitch Manor for the festivities. Despite living closer to Central than Snow, Dev has somehow managed to bail on every single invite to go out, saying it was too much effort. Baz appreciated Imperial was an equally challenging experience, but he’d like to have someone in his corner when Bunce and Snow decide to make fun of him for being “too posh”.</p><p>“I still think it’s funny we get a Reading Week and you don’t. Most of the people on my course just run off to Europe for a week,” Baz says.</p><p>“It’s not like we have to spend time reading and stuff, we mostly just have work sheets,” Dev explains.</p><p>“So you’re telling me you wouldn’t want a week off? Imagine going to Prague or Vienna with your new boy for a week – ain’t that romantic?” Baz teases. Dev blushed almost instantly and suddenly took a profound interest in his beer. Apparently Dev met Niall during a particularly hostile takeover by the Mechanical Engineering students in the Civil Engineers’ study space. All it took was one look and Dev gave up his computer. When Dev told him, all Baz commented was “Maybe it’s a Grimm thing, liking men. You know what isn’t a Grimm thing? Going down with so little resistance.”</p><p>“Well you had a week off, I didn’t see you and Lamb jet off anywhere. You two would look perfect in front of the Eiffel Tower,” Dev says. <em>Trust him to think Paris is romantic</em>.</p><p>“Well, Lamb and I aren’t like that. We’re not even close to what you and Niall are. And before you start, yes I like it this way.”</p><p>“What about Snow then?”</p><p>“What about him?” Baz was curious as to where Dev was going with this.</p><p>“You’ve always had a crush on him, so why not just whisk him away?”</p><p>“I have never had <em>anything</em> for him,” Baz said almost too quickly. Dev just rolled his eyes, and continued to gush about Niall, and his green eyes, red hair and brilliant mind. Baz couldn’t imagine being so wrapped in someone like that, that aware of their idiosyncrasies, being able to recount every detail about their face.</p><p>“Just promise me I’ll actually see you next year, I need some balance,” Baz jokes, “Bring Niall too, he’ll help me put you in your place.”</p><p>Daphne called them over for Christmas Lunch, and Baz takes a photo of every dish set out on the table and sends them all to the glutton that is Snow.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>That night, Baz dreamt of Snow and him running around Paris for a week.</p><p> </p><p>==========SPRING==========</p><p> </p><p>It took Baz until mid-March to actually drag Dev out to the pub with all of them. Niall was lovely, and he could see why Dev was so smitten with him. His Irish accent was charming, he understood Dev’s juvenile humour and seemed to genuinely like him. This should endear him to Baz, and he should be happy for his cousin, however Niall also brought a friend. A beautiful med student called Agatha Wellbelove. She had done nothing wrong, polite, intelligent and humour so dry even Baz got taken aback. The problem was Snow, who seemed captivated by her long blonde hair and brown doe eyes. He might as well as have sat on a different table with Wellbelove while the rest of them talked.</p><p>It annoyed Baz more than it should, but at least he had Bunce and Shepard, as well as Dev and Niall to talk to. Then again they were just comparing who had the worst exam schedule, and despite Baz’s arguments, he knew he could at least make educated guesses and selectively revise – Dev and Niall were stuck with revising everything, and having ten exams whilst Baz only had four.</p><p>Bunce tried to plead her case, but even Shepard overruled her “You only have one exam, the rest is coursework.”</p><p>“You literally don’t have exams, why are you in the running?”</p><p>“Never said I was. I’m just complaining about having coursework,” Shepard says, “Plus, I know better than to try arguing with a Law student and an English student. Especially when it’s you two.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Niall asked.</p><p>“Those two manages to make everything into a competition, whoever’s judging almost always regrets it,” Dev laughs, putting an arm around Niall.</p><p>“That’s not true,” Bunce said defensively.</p><p>“Lies, Dev. Lies.” Baz said at the same time. The moment made the other three burst into laughter and Baz turned to Bunce who looked equally put off.</p><p>“What’s so funny guys?” Snow suddenly chimes in, apparently deciding to join the group again. Wellbelove looked almost apologetic for keeping Snow from the group, but Baz doubted it’s her doing. She’s been trying to involve Niall into her conversation with Snow, only to be steamrolled by Bunce’s competitive streak.</p><p>“Si, are these two competitive?” Shepard asks, earning a soft whack from Penny.</p><p>“They’ll compete on who will die first if they had to,” he deadpanned, and everyone just laughs harder. <em>Oh he jokes</em>.</p><p>Later that evening, Baz accepted an invite over to Lamb’s house for a film night. They make it through half the movie before it’s all but forgotten.</p>
<hr/><p>Baz loved Contract Law as much as any other first year student, but his head would explode if he had to read another bizarre judgment from Lord Denning. <em>Why can’t the man just agree and call it a day?</em> His phone buzzes, and he welcomed the distraction.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Snow stopped responding after that, and eventually Baz stopped checking his phone every two minutes for a reply.</p>
<hr/><p>For the rest of the Spring term, Baz hunkered down in the library, smoking a bit too much and drinking far too many sugary coffees. He did check in with Snow every week for a progress update and by the time his exams came around, Snow looked like had cobbled together a very impressive portfolio. Baz doesn’t ask if he’s put his own studies first over seeing Wellbelove, because that was a fight he wasn’t prepared to have over text, let alone during his own revision time.</p><p>He knew he didn’t need to baby Snow and make sure he did his work, but he’s seen how Snow drops everything to help out his many friends, or powering through a concussion to continue a rugby match because the team needed him. Someone that eager to put others first probably needed someone to be selfish on their behalf – he even messaged Bunce about it. Her surprise at Baz’s investment in Snow’s education was noted, but he told her it was a nice distraction from his reading, something she understood more than anyone, really.</p><p>And so his exams came and went, and Baz was ready to sleep for a week after that ordeal, knowing full well he had two years left of this.</p><p> </p><p>==========SUMMER==========</p><p> </p><p>Compared to the stress and nerves that went into them, receiving his first year exam results was a surprisingly subdue affair. Just an email congratulating he passed his year – he had to work out his average on his own to work out he got a First. He was almost certain he did, but he wasn't sure if his Contract Law grade pulled down his average.</p><p>Over the summer, Dev and him move into one his father’s apartments in London, a small two-bed apartment on St. Martin’s Lane. The deal was that they could stay there rent-free until graduation, which both of them happily accepted. Baz was well aware as to how privileged Dev and he were, so when Niall was looking for a place to stay for a couple of weeks until his lease began, Baz told Dev to lend a hand.</p><p>“You know you want to Dev.”</p><p>“Isn’t it a bit soon? I don’t want to be <em>that</em> guy.”</p><p>“It’s just over two weeks. It’s hardly a proposal. Just make sure you two are quiet, the walls are thin, and…just, no.”</p><p>Dev punched his arm, phone already held up to his ear to stammer out an offer. He suspected he’ll be seeing Niall a lot more in their flat anyway, so he might as well get used to it.</p><p>Snow and Bunce decide to move in together, which Baz heard caused some tension between Snow and Wellbelove given they were now officially together. He found it amusing that Wellbelove felt threatened by Bunce of all people. It wasn’t that Bunce was undesirable, but given that the two had seven years together at Watford, he doubted <em>now</em> would be time for a romance to blossom between them. Or maybe straight couples had different dynamics about friends – a mystery that Baz had no interest in delving into.  </p><p>Niall’s stay ended up being a shorter than he expected, since he and Dev booked a trip to Greece, leaving Baz pretty much alone for the first week at their new home. Baz considered briefly inviting Lamb over to kill some time, but he’s graduated and was off to Las Vegas of all places. Baz almost had to remind himself that he had broken things off with Lamb. Their on-and-off dating and hooking up for the past year or so never really amounted to anything more than what it was. It was physical comfort and companionship, not a relationship. That said, he’d always be grateful for having a confident, smart and out boy helping his way in London during this first year, so while it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, it did hurt nonetheless.</p><p>With no Lamb to call on, he invited Snow out to dinner. Bunce was intense and talkative, but he wanted a sounding board, not a debate about the pros and cons of long distance relationships or how best to get over someone. That’s how he found himself sitting across from Snow in a little restaurant in Chinatown, picking slowly at his LSE Fried Rice and informing Snow of his now defunct companionship with Lamb.</p><p>“Your time management is impeccable Baz. I had no idea.”</p><p>“We barely know each other Snow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which they learn they don't actually hate each other! </p><p>And yes, LSE fried rice is very much a real thing in one particular restaurant in Chinatown. And it's delicious. Guess who refused to have it for years because they got rejected from LSE three times. This dingus.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it!</p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p><p>You can find me on Tumblr here: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Year Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simon finally has a place to call his own, things were falling into place. Growing up isn't that scary when you have the formidable Penny around with you. </p>
<p>But there were new pieces to contend with - his career prospects, his relationship with Agatha and his own growth as a person. </p>
<p>It's surprising how Baz fit into his life now, like a corner piece he just couldn't be without.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==========FALL==========</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flopping down on his couch after moving the last of Penny’s boxes into their flat, Simon couldn't help but feel a bit giddy. He finally had a place to call home, a place that was <em>his</em>. Well, a rented flat in Archway, but still, it was far cry from drifting between his grandmother’s house and Penny’s. First year at uni, things were taken care of by the university, now they had real adult problems – like bills, council taxes and making sure they get their security deposit back. It was liberating, even if was a nightmare sorting out an Internet provider.</p>
<p>They had joked about it, back at Watford, that if they both ended up in London, they’d move in together and make a laugh of it. Now that the joke manifested into reality, it felt a bit surreal. But it <em>was</em> real, this was happening. Otherwise he just lifted an ungodly heavy box of books up three flights of stairs for nothing.</p>
<p>Everything was falling into place, he was doing well in uni, locking in a solid 2:1 after his first year and deciding on a concentration. He initially went to Penny for advice, but she just said to do the one that would bring him the most success, which was practical, if not vague. Baz was the one that actually talked him through his decision, simply asking how he wanted people to consume his work – as part of a film, whisking them away with visual effects, or to build an interactive world for the viewer to be immersed in. He always preferred slaying dragons over watching someone do it anyway.</p>
<p>He had wanted to tell Agatha that he had settled on Game Arts for the remaining years of his degree, but at the time things were still a bit icy. She had taken issue with him moving in with Penny, but when he offered to move in with her instead, she looked at him as if he were crazy. Nonetheless, he had hoped he’d get to spend more time with her over the summer, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t find dressage interesting, even if Agatha was great at it.</p>
<p>“Then build common interests, you’re both still together, so…make something that’s yours, together,” Shepard had told him. It was surprisingly insightful. Simon suspected it’s because that’s exactly what Shepard was doing with Penny, trying to find some common ground, despite him crushing on her since they first met. Ultimately, Simon knew Shepard had a point, but he’s just worried that Agatha and him won’t actually have time to build anything now that they were all back in classes.</p><hr/>
<p>In retrospect, he probably should’ve looked further into his concentration, but Simon always had an uncanny ability to just make things work out. Game Arts was really fun, absurdly so, but not what he was expecting in the slightest – just understanding how many variables went into a real time cutscene as opposed to pre-rendered ones was a steep learning curve.</p>
<p>Despite this new workload, he made time for Agatha, and things seemed to be getting better between them. He even took Baz’s advice, and got Agatha to join <em>him</em> on his side of the river on several occasions. Simon didn’t blame Agatha for being busy, he’s heard med students barely had time to sleep, so he does appreciate it whenever Agatha makes the effort. He wasn’t sure <em>why</em> he thought it’d be easy, but they made sense together – she was brilliant, academic, driven, and he was light and spontaneous, things Agatha weren’t, so surely that meant they’d be good for each right? Penny did say they look good together (though her tone suggested that was the <em>only</em> good thing about them).</p>
<p>So he tried to be considerate, letting it go when Agatha cancels on him more frequently because of lab times, shifting his studio time to the morning and leaving evenings free in case Agatha happened to be available. And if she was not, then at least he had the evening to himself, and actually have a semblance of a normal schedule. It paid off though, because with his new routine, he manages to see Agatha more and actually spend time with her.</p>
<p>“So you and Penny having another party this weekend?” Agatha asks over dinner one night.</p>
<p>“Yeah probably. Well, Shepard and I are throwing a party at the flat, Penny would complain about it until she eventually decides she needed a break anyway,” he chuckles, scanning the menu for something he could actually afford. <em>£18 for a spag bol, are you mad?</em></p>
<p>“I’m not sure if I can make it,” she looked sorry, and that was enough for Simon. Agatha never really made it to their parties, but she never stopped him from having them.</p>
<p>“No worries Aggie. If you do change your mind, you are always welcome,” he reaches over to hold her hand, smiling warmly at her, “They’re always more fun with you around anyway.”</p>
<p>She swats his hand away, holding back a grin, “Get your mind out the gutter and just order. Have you seen anything you liked?”</p>
<p><em>Problem isn’t if I like it, problem is if I can eat for the rest of the week, </em>“Probably the spag bol.”</p>
<p>They ordered their food and continued chatting. She tells him excitedly all about her dissection class before the food comes, which impressed him, but also almost puts him off his dinner. He complains to her about how some of his tutors prioritise graphical fidelity over style and she laughs at he makes his point by doodling on the napkin a realistic Mickey Mouse and a rat in red shorts. This was easy, pleasant, how things should be, no?</p>
<p>“Oh have you spoken to Baz recently?” she suddenly asked while looking over the bill.</p>
<p>“No, why? I was thinking of inviting him this weekend, but I think he’s just going to chew me out again for being nice,” Simon says digging for his wallet. While they were nowhere near as awful to each other anymore, he’s barely seen Baz since the start of term, applying for summer internships (“Vacation schemes, Snow. Get it right.”) and the prison (“It’s called a library, people read in there. Heard of reading before?”)</p>
<p>“I heard from Niall, Dev’s boyfriend, that Baz’s basically been living in the library.”</p>
<p>“That hardly sounds healthy.”</p>
<p>“Apparently he always gets like this when he’s stressed? Eating a meal a day, then staying up studying at ungodly hours.”</p>
<p>Simon could swear that Baz used to keep his light on reading just to spite him, then one time during their GCSEs, he followed Baz when he snuck off in the middle of the night to see him sitting in the Catacombs (they weren’t really catacombs, just a dusty old basement) reciting the entirety of a Midsummer’s Night Dream to himself for their English exam the next day.</p>
<p>Simon winced internally when the grand total for his spag bol and beer came in at £25.89, but the evening went well. Agatha was happy, he was happy, and now she was holding his hand walking him to the Tube station. <em>This is nice, isn’t it?</em></p>
<p>He kissed Agatha goodbye before hopping on the Tube to head back home, a ride up the Piccadilly Line up to Finsbury Park, then a bit of a walk. As the train pulled into Holborn, he suddenly gets an idea and hops off.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Typical</em>.</p>
<p>Simon swung into the Sainbury’s outside the station, picking up several bags of salt and vinegar crisps and packaged fruit in the clearance section before making his way to LSE. Then it occurred to him he had no idea where he was going. One of the main problems with universities in London was that they didn’t really do campuses – they just had random buildings in a general area that made up the school. Thankfully, he managed to catch two people with LSE lanyards who helpfully pointed him in the right direction.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the familiar outline of Baz to emerge from the library doors, and Simon’s initial smile dropped. Baz Pitch was many things, not put together was not one of those. To most, Baz probably was the definition of casual chic right now, with his hair messily pulled back, glasses perched on his nose, but Simon knew a cry for help when he saw it. <em>Baz is in jeans</em>.</p>
<p>“You’re in jeans,” Simon said before thinking.</p>
<p>“You called me down here to tell me I’m wearing jeans?” Baz said, clearly annoyed at the disruption.</p>
<p>“What? No. I brought you food,” Simon says, holding out the orange bag. Baz now looked confused as well as annoyed, though Simon’s sure that he’s in a perpetual state of “mildly inconvenienced” these days, so he’ll settle on confused. “You said you haven’t eaten, so I thought I’d get some of your favourites.”</p>
<p>He eyed the bag suspiciously so Simon just rolled his eyes and opened it for inspection. Baz looked into the bag, and fishes out the small box of sliced apples, “You got me clearance fruit?”</p>
<p>“It just means you have to eat it as soon as possible,” Simon said brightly, but Baz wasn't buying it, “Fine, I didn’t want to just feed you crisps, but I just dropped twenty quid on average spag bol, so this is all I can afford.”</p>
<p>Baz narrowed his eyes at Simon, as if to ask him why, but he doesn’t, instead he just took the bag from Simon’s hands and mumbled a soft thank you before turning around to head back into the library.</p>
<p>“Not so fast,” Simon grabbed onto Baz’s wrist, “Don’t know if you’re just going to bin it after you go back in. There’s a bench there, you look like you could use a break.” And he just starts walking, dragging Baz along, sitting him down on the bench.</p>
<p>Instead of digging into the crisps, which Simon knew for a fact he’s obsessed with, he pulled out a cigarette, “You know you can’t just smoke your hunger away.”</p>
<p>“Kate Moss did it in the nineties.”</p>
<p>“Baz.”</p>
<p>Baz just ignores him and continues smoking. His eyes were closed, so Simon takes a good look at him. He looked exhausted, for someone that spends almost an hour in the bathroom every night slathering his face with crap, his skin has seen better days. The bags under his eyes were visible despite there being only streetlights right now.</p>
<p>After taking one last toke, Baz stubbed out his cigarette and just leant back on the bench, throwing his head back. Simon digs for a packet of crisps and opens it, holding it in front of Baz’s face.  He opens one eye to look at Simon, so he just gives the bag a little shake, and that was all the encouragement Baz needed.</p>
<p>“Remember what you said Baz? Balance,” Simon said as Baz opens up his third bag. <em>Thank God I bought him more.</em></p>
<p>“Says the guy who bought me six bags of crisps and just one box of apple slices.”</p>
<p>“There are grapes as well…” Simon says hesitantly, checking the bag, finding them tucked under another three bags of crisps.</p>
<p>“Thanks Snow, but I’ve got to go,” Baz sighs, “Honestly. Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. I was in the area anyway.”</p>
<p>“We both know that’s not true.”</p>
<p>Something flashes across Baz’s face, but he says nothing, just nodding at him and turning back into the library.</p>
<p>“Hey, we’re having a party Friday night, come!” Simon shouted after Baz, earning him glares from the library security guard. <em>That’s my cue to go</em>.</p>
<p>When Simon got home, he saw Baz’s sent him photos of three empty bags of salt and vinegar crisps, and two empty boxes of clearance fruit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==========WINTER==========</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s common knowledge that Simon ran hot, he’s fought about keeping the windows open at Watford enough with Baz that almost everyone’s heard about it. That said he was still only human, and eventually in late November, Penny and him crack and crank on the heating. It was glorious, being warm in your own home.</p>
<p>Initially they were worried about the potential increase in bills, but with Penny taking advantage of the UCL library having heating and Simon spending more time prepping for a spring showcase at LCC, they’ve not actually spent that much at home. He was just arriving at home when he sees Penny getting ready to head out. Her hair was done up and she was wearing a nice dress. <em>Something’s up. Could it be Shepard?</em></p>
<p>“Where you off to Pen?” he asks innocently.</p>
<p>“Out with Baz. Simon, have you seen my scarf?”</p>
<p>“Check the kitchen. And wait, with Baz?!”</p>
<p>“No, not like that. I lack the parts. I entered one of those raffles for cheap West End tickets and won two, so I’m going with Baz.” Penny says popping out from the kitchen with her scarf.</p>
<p>“You didn’t think to ask me?” he didn't know if he should be offended. Or maybe it was one of those plays that was so high-brow that Penny was doing both of them a favour.</p>
<p>“Agatha gets weird when I hang out with you alone so…I went with the most neutral person. Baz.” Simon <em>does</em> feel annoyed now, they’ve been over this. Agatha wasn't jealous, just a bit intimidated by the sheer amount of years Penny had on her.</p>
<p>“What you seeing?” <em>Please tell me it’s an Italian opera or something.</em></p>
<p>“Mamma Mia. Anyway, I’ll be back after the show. Bye,” she kisses him on the cheek and dashes out the door.</p>
<p>Simon was still processing the last five minutes, particularly the last bit. <em>Mammia Mia? Baz?</em> He could admit he was upset he’d be missing Baz bobbing along to <em>Waterloo</em>, and singing along to ABBA’s greatest hits during the encore.</p>
<p>After a quick spin in the kitchen, he made something that resembles a tuna pasta bake. He checks his Instagram to see if Baz happened to post anything enjoying the show (He doesn’t.) Scrolling some more he sees several posts from tattoo artists and that provides him with a sufficient distraction for the rest of the evening. He’d been doodling for the longest time tattoo ideas, and recently he’s been entertaining the idea of a huge back piece, dragon wings. He has post-it notes stuck everywhere – around his room, in his sketchbooks and even on his laptop, something about trying to see if he’ll get bored of it. He’s been putting off giving it any more thought – he couldn't even commit to a favourite scone flavour, let alone permanent ink on his body.</p>
<p>That night when Penny comes home, buzzed from the theatre, Simon asks her if Baz enjoyed it as much as she obviously did. She just shows him a short video she managed to get of Baz singing perfectly to <em>Dancing Queen</em>.</p><hr/>
<p>“Honestly, it’s fine Penny,” Simon shouts from their tiny kitchen, he hears a rumble come from her room.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want to leave you here alone for Christmas,” she says standing the doorway, “You sure you don’t want to come this year? I’m sure mum wouldn’t mind.”</p>
<p>“I think she minds plenty Pen, and isn’t Premal bringing back a girlfriend this year? I’d much rather miss <em>that</em> interrogation,” he chuckles, “Go, you’re going to miss your train.”</p>
<p>“You sure you going to be okay? You know London’s basically dead that week right?</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah I know. It’s just, never had a house to myself and all that. It’ll be fun,” he says, almost tempted to get her out the door because she’s late enough as is.</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll be back before you know it. And just ring me if you want to come, okay?” Penny says, giving him a big hug, “Merry Christmas Simon.”</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Penny.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t lying to Penny, every year when Christmas rolled around, it was like a lottery of where he’d end up. More often than not it’ll be with his grandmother, but he’s always felt more like a guest there than anything. His father had left him on their doorstep when he was young, and ever since they didn’t really know what to do with him. On the one hand, his grandmother missed his mother, but on the other hand, Simon was also his father’s child. She cared for him in her own way, and Simon is grateful, but he knew he wasn’t a favourite and she was surrounded by extended family anyway. Last year when he went to Penny’s, his grandmother told him she just assumed he wasn’t coming back for Christmases anymore.</p>
<p>When he told Agatha, she did extend an invite, but he knew it was more out of politeness than anything. She almost seemed relieved when he declined. It’d be too soon anyway, meeting the parents is a huge deal, and he suspects her family was about as posh as Baz’s. In between an awkward two weeks at home, or pretending to be some perfect boyfriend, or the buzzing chaotic energy that was the Bunce’s, Simon’s happy to be alone.</p>
<p>That night when he goes to bed, he sees a neatly wrapped present on his duvet.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Merry Christmas Simon. With Love, Penny x” </em>
</p>
<p>Inside was a tome of a cookbook, from pastries to dessert to unpronounceable Indian dishes and a card, “<em>You’re the better one out of us two. I look forward to having a live-in chef x</em>”</p><hr/>
<p>Turns out living alone wasn’t all that it was chalked up to be, especially when all his friends had, predictably, left London to go back home. There were only so many games of Fortnite he was willing to endure (it was free and he caved after falling down a YouTube rabbit hole) before officially thinking maybe he made a bad call.</p>
<p>But, that would <em>admitting</em> he made a bad call, and Simon was stubborn if not anything else. So he pushed out any thought about calling Penny and hunted for a new distraction. He scrolls through his Instagram, willing for inspiration to hit him, and then he saw it – Baz with a glass of wine at London Bridge. He didn’t think twice about ringing him.</p>
<p>“Snow?”</p>
<p>“Hey Baz! You still in London?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Winter vacation scheme. And now that I’ve told you, I’m going to hang up now and enjoy my well deserved bottle and a half of wine.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Simon waited to see if Baz actually hung up on him, but he’s greeted by silence, “Hello?”</p>
<p>“Yes? I’m waiting.”</p>
<p>“You are such a knob you know that. Anyway, are you free?”</p>
<p>He heard Baz shoo someone away and something about “booty call” and “old hag”.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am free. But this wine won’t drink itself, so, good bye Snow.”</p>
<p>“I’ll cook for you!” Simon blurts out, instantly regretting every word he’s just said. Especially when Baz starts hollering on the other side of the phone.</p>
<p>“I had heard from Bunce you didn’t go back to hers for Christmas, but wow, you must be desperate Snow.”</p>
<p>“Y’know what, forget I asked,” he huffs.</p>
<p>“I can be home by five to let you in and prepare myself for whatever abomination you have planned.”</p>
<p>“Let me in?”</p>
<p>“I refuse to go to zone three for your food.”</p>
<p>“We’re technically in the zone two half…”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you at five. I’ll text you the address. <em>No Fiona I am not ditching you for ass, piss off.</em>” And with that Baz hangs up.</p>
<p>Simon took a quick look at the time, it was two right now, which really din’t give him a lot of time to get ready for the evening, considering he literally had his Deliveroo order saved in his basket and had no intention of cooking. He dives for his new cookbook, flicking through frantically looking for something that was fancy enough to prove Baz wrong, but also within the realms of something he can actually pronounce.</p><hr/>
<p><em>Of course Baz lives next to Covent Garden</em>.</p>
<p>After being blown away by the grand staircase and the fact that Baz’s building had an actual elevator, Simon got to work whilst Baz just slinked off his coat and offered him a glass of wine.</p>
<p>“How many have you had Baz?”</p>
<p>“Enough that whatever you make will taste great, and I’ll be hungover enough on the car ride back to Hampshire that I don’t need to make small talk with <em>Nico</em>,” he sneered at the last bit. Simon takes the glass when he’s offered, firstly because the more he drinks, the less Baz drinks, secondly, this wasn’t a Echo Falls Chardonnay, so consider him excited.</p>
<p>Baz disappeared from the kitchen after that and Simon focuses back on the food. Did he bite off more than he could chew? Yes. Was his pride on the line? Absolutely. In between the slicing and dicing, peeling and frying, the chicken was ready as was the rice.</p>
<p>“What are you making Snow, it actually smells good enough to eat,” Baz said leaning on the kitchen doorway.</p>
<p>“Biryani,” Simon said as he slots the casserole dish and makeshift tin foil lid into the oven.</p>
<p>“Like at Bunce’s?”</p>
<p>“Well, this one shouldn’t end up on the floor, so, relatively speaking, mine is already better.”</p>
<p>“I’ll believe it when I taste it. How long is it going in for?”</p>
<p>“An hour, then it should be good to go.”</p>
<p>Baz just hummed and cocked his head into the living room, motioning for Simon to follow. If someone had told him at Watford that he’d be in Baz Pitch’s flat making him dinner a week away from Christmas, he would’ve laughed at them, or punched them, or realistically – both.</p>
<p>He noticed the empty second bedroom and remembered that Baz was living with his cousin, Dev. Baz saw him lurking and scoffed, “He ran off to Ireland to spend Christmas with Niall’s family. All I have left is Fiona this year, hence,” and he held up his glass.</p>
<p>“Those two still together?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I do have to thank you Snow. No matter how bad things got, you were never cruel enough to bring anyone back to our room. I have heard things that no cousin should ever have to hear.”</p>
<p>“And you’re telling me why?”</p>
<p>“I refuse to suffer alone, so I’m sharing it with my nemesis.”</p>
<p>“Your nemesis, who’s making you dinner.”</p>
<p>“I’m immune to cyanide,” Baz smirked.</p>
<p>They continued to chat, mostly Simon listened to Baz tell him how disgustingly in love Dev was with Niall. When Simon teases him for just being jealous, Baz just told him he didn’t need a relationship to be happy. Simon made it a point to avoid mentioning Agatha, and just as Baz started asking about her, the oven beeps and Simon runs off to finish dinner.</p>
<p>It definitely had the showings of a first attempt, but the look on Baz’s face when he takes his first bite was worth the effort. <em>Take that you twat</em>.</p>
<p>“Holy shit Snow, you actually know what you’re doing in there,” he says as he takes another bite.</p>
<p>“Why are you surprised?” Simon asks with a smile, preening at the compliment.</p>
<p>“You don’t exactly scream natural cook. I just assumed it was takeaway and instant noodles. Wine?” He doesn’t wait for Simon to respond before finishing off the bottle in his glass.</p>
<p>“We barely know each other Baz,” he sids, watching Baz take another bite, covering his mouth every time, “Why do you do that?”</p>
<p>“Do what?” And Simon mimics what he just saw Baz do, “Oh. It’s just something I’ve always done, I don’t like my teeth.”</p>
<p>“There’s something you don’t like about yourself?!”</p>
<p>“We barley know each other Snow.”</p><hr/>
<p>Christmas Eve rolls around and Simon’s predictably sitting in his flat in his underwear scrolling through whatever Netflix has on offer when he hears the buzzer go off. He doesn’t even bother putting on trousers, assuming it’s just someone buzzing to be let in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who arrives to a Christmas Party at eleven, seriously.</em>
</p>
<p>He picked up the receiver and readies to just buzz in whoever it was until he hears his name. “Snow,” the voice crackles through the intercom.</p>
<p>“Baz?! Wait, just come up,” Simon said, suddenly very aware of his bare legs as he buzzes Baz in. He managed to throw on a pair of grey joggers before he hears a knock. On the other side was Baz Pitch, standing in his doorway, on Christmas Eve. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I take it you didn’t get a Christmas Roast?” Baz just said, holding out a bag like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>Simon grabs a bottle of Echo Falls and Baz starts reheating the food, “How did you even find my address.”</p>
<p>“I asked Bunce.” <em>Oh like that explains everything</em>.</p>
<p>Baz complains about Mordelia being a brat and thinking she knew more about Watford than he does now. Simon laughs at the antics his aunt gets up to, and that the little twins weren’t so little anymore apparently. And the food was so <em>so</em> good.</p>
<p>Simon’s phone lit up with a text from Agatha wishing him Merry Christmas, and when he checked the time, it was midnight. It was officially Christmas.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Baz,” he beamed, unbelievably happy about the slices of turkey he’s just demolished.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Snow,” Baz replied, the smallest hint of a smile on his face, a beat passed and then he gets up, “I think I better head off now.”</p>
<p>“No, you fucking mad? It’s like a two hour drive to Hampshire. Stay, I’m sure Penny wouldn’t mind if you took her bed. Or there’s the couch.” Baz hesitated for a bit, before sitting down again. “So did you want to watch Love Actually or the Holiday?”</p>
<p>“Hugh Grant. Any day, all day.”</p>
<p>“There’s also Notting Hill.”</p>
<p>“On Christmas? That’s sacreligious.”</p>
<p>Baz barely made it back in time for Christmas lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==========SPRING==========</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Never let it be said that Arts students do nothing but drink and have a jolly time at university. Simon slaved away for months getting his portfolio together for his showcase. Penny had suggested trying to make a theme within his showcase so that he could present it as a cohesive whole when it came to job hunting. So that’s what he did. These things usually drew some recruiters and industry people, but mostly it was a chance for students to present their work to their friends and feel proud of their achievements.</p>
<p>Simon had kept an eye on the door whenever he had a lull in people at his corner, he had invited Agatha and Penny to come, caveating that he understood if they couldn’t make it. He’s so fixated on the door that he barley noticed someone hovering around his work. Turns out it was someone who worked at Square Enix Europe, and despite his nerves and inability to string together a sentence, his work apparently said enough because he got invited for an interview for a summer internship.</p>
<p><em>“Ebeneza Petty – Human Resources Director”</em> the business card read.</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy shit. Holy shit.</em>
</p>
<p>“Everything okay Simon?” He turned around and saw Penny, and Baz.</p>
<p>“Yeah, terrific, splendid, magnificent.”</p>
<p>“Did you finally pick up a thesaurus Snow?” Usually he’d take the bait, just because he knew there’s no malice behind most of the insults Baz sent his way, but he was slightly overwhelmed by everything.</p>
<p>“I just got invited for an interview at a proper big games studio by their HR head or something,” he blurts out.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing Simon! Oh my god, I’m so proud!” Penny squealed, pulling him into a hug.</p>
<p>“Well done Snow,” Baz said, and Simon waits for a snarky comment to follow, but nothing came. Instead, Baz wandered off to actually look at his exhibit. Stopping by a reel of a silly short he made – it was just two school boys fighting off a chimera. One had short black curly hair, pale, the other was tall and lanky, tanned, with shoulder length golden hair.</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming guys, I know you’re busy with revision and – ” he’s interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. Penny waves him off and starts viewing in the exhibition giving him a chance to answer his call.</p>
<p>
  <em>Agatha?</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey Agatha, are you lost? I can come pick you up?”</p>
<p>“Hey Simon, I’m so sorry, but I don’t think I’ll make it today.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah, uh, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it!”</p>
<p>“No it’s not fine, I know this was a big day, but I’ve fallen behind with my schedule and if I head out now it’ll be an hour travel time and – ”</p>
<p>“Aggie, it’s fine. I’m a big boy, you just make sure you’re actually resting. I don’t need you and Baz collapsing in on yourselves.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Stop saying sorry. And hey, I can just give you a private show later, at some point, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…sure. Later.”</p>
<p>“Bye Aggie.”</p>
<p>“Bye Simon.”</p>
<p>He refused to be disappointed, not when he’s just gotten half a foot (well maybe a toe) into the industry and his friends were here, seeming to finally understand <em>his</em> world whilst he spent so long understanding theirs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==========SUMMER==========</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As London plunged into a heat wave, Simon went to his interview, evidently Ebb was the type of HR Director who made sure to actually listen to their interviewees, which gave Simon enough time to calm down and actually answer their questions properly. Ebb was gracious enough to ignore the coffee he had spilt down his trousers that morning. So things were looking up, he had an internship lined up for late summer, another year of his degree in his bag, and more time to spend with his friends and Agatha.</p>
<p>Simon wanted to say he saw it coming, that he saw the signs, felt the distance between them, but he <em>really fucking</em> didn’t. So when Agatha sat him down one day in a coffee shop, he just assumed her nerves were from results day being soon. Very quickly though, he saw where this was heading.</p>
<p>“We need to talk.” <em>Well fuck.</em></p>
<p>“Oh. Right.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I don’t think this is working,” she said apologetically.</p>
<p>“It’s not me, it’s you?” he tries.</p>
<p>“Simon, I’m not a monster. It’s just…us, we, aren’t working,” Agatha says, “A relationship shouldn’t be this much work, this many compromises, in which case it is very much it is you and not me.”</p>
<p>“No Aggie, that’s not fair on you,” he says, “You’re busy and I <em>wanted</em> to make that time for you.”</p>
<p>“That’s my point Simon. You’re doing all of this for me and still, I … I just don’t feel <em>it</em>, between us,” she was struggling to get her words out, which for Simon was a novel experience, “I really do enjoy spending time with you, I just don’t think I’m in love with you.”</p>
<p>Simon didn’t say anything because, really, what does one say to <em>that</em>? Maybe him doing his best still made him a terrible boyfriend. He didn’t look at Agatha because he couldn’t fully trust himself not to cry, she even ordered a scone for him before starting this conversation.</p>
<p>“Simon?” and he looked up, and he saw that <em>she’s</em> crying, “I’m sorry. I just…don’t think I’m a relationship person, not with you or … anyone, I think.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t convince you otherwise,” he said holding out his hand across the table, grateful when Agatha takes it.</p>
<p>“For a first boyfriend, first partner, first everything, you were perfect. It’s just…we’re good, just not right for each other. Like…the wrong person at the wrong time.”</p>
<p><em>“Well…you guys look good together”</em>. Penny’s words echoed in the back of his mind, and he knew they did. But the reality of their relationship was clearly very different to how they looked. Even when dates went well, it took effort from Simon to keep up, to be interesting and attentive. He knew Agatha struggles to understand his work; she got the physical workload, just not…well anything else of it.</p>
<p>But they knew each other, and Simon started wondering if they’ll be better off as friends, “I’ll still invite you to things, you know? Maybe not right away but…I like having you in my life. I think we all kinda do.”</p>
<p>“Simon,” she says, dabbing away at the tears with the back of her hand, “Your parties are the only I go to anyway.”</p><hr/>
<p>As much as he tells everyone he’s fine, it still stung. Penny held him after he burned their dinner one night, telling him that both he and Agatha deserved better than settling with each other.</p>
<p>“Do something for yourself Si,” Shepard said to him one afternoon, “It’s not like you have a girlfriend to take out anymore so treat yourself.”</p>
<p>“With what money exactly am I treating myself with?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Your internship pay…? We are literally on <em>your</em> lunch break right now?” Shepard said to him. <em>Well that’s a thought</em>.</p>
<p>And because he’s impulsive, a bit heartbroken and surrounded by other video game enthusiasts, he booked a tattoo session. He didn’t ask Penny, didn’t tell Baz and definitely didn’t let Agatha know. This was for him, and his decision. He’s stared at his design for almost a year now and he still loved it from the day he got the final version pencilled out in a sketchbook.</p>
<p>The woman doing it looked at him like he was mad.</p>
<p>“Across your shoulder and back? For your first ink? You sure you don’t want to get a song lyric instead?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know any, but I’ve wanted this done long enough. Just managed to save for it,” it was half a lie – he did know some song lyrics, but he did save for this tattoo he never thought he’d actually get.</p>
<p>And so, over the course of summer he and Keris, his tattoo artist, outline, ink, shade in his dragon wings, spanning the width of his shoulders, covering his shoulder blades.</p><hr/>
<p>Their last party in the summer was actually Dev’s idea, so in late August, they all pile into their small flat in Covent Garden, toasting to their final year at university. Surprisingly Agatha came as well, probably because Niall forced her. Somehow.</p>
<p>It turns out when “Agatha &amp; Simon” are just Agatha and Simon, they did work better. Their banter came easier, conversation smoother, both being unapologetically themselves, not The Boyfriend and The Girlfriend. When Simon fought with her over the next song, he realised how very little things have changed between them – the transition from lovers to friends came almost too easily. Agatha’s words come back to him, and he realises that maybe he didn’t really love Agatha either.</p>
<p><em>I love her, but I don’t think I was in love with her</em>.</p>
<p>Baz joined them in the living room when the party was in full swing, made up mostly of Imperial students (Simon’s been making small talk, thankful he chose a concentration they could appreciate, as opposed to Art History). Simon’s irked by the fact that Baz emerged from his room still holding onto his laptop and checking his work phone. He’s tempted to just set the thing on fire.</p>
<p>He’s barely seen Baz this summer, with him landing three internships (<em>“Vacation schemes, Snow”</em>). And apparently even in his own home he couldn’t get away, so Simon pushesdpast the crowd and dug out a bottle of Echo Falls and waved it in front of Baz’s face.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you brought that trash into my home. How can you like that stuff?”</p>
<p>“We barely know each other Baz,” Simon grins, screwing open the bottle and passing it to Baz, not even bothering to give him a glass or mug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to incorporate the wings somehow! </p>
<p>Agatha and Simon getting together and breaking up was important to me because in the books the learned from it, and I wanted to mirror that here. And you can have healthy friendships with exes (not all of them, but some, definitely).</p>
<p>Hope you guys enjoyed it! <br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated :)</p>
<p>There will be uploads on Sunday, Monday and Tuesday each week!<br/>Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Year Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baz was determined to make this year his most relaxed. Catch up on living, not just studying. He’s put his life on such tight rails for so long, this year he’ll proceed with no plans and do the absolute bare minimum to get a First.</p><p>It also turns out Snow isn’t as predictable as Baz thought.</p><p>And now, he could be spontaneous as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>==========FALL==========</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dear Basilton</em></p><p>
  <em>I hope this email finds you well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have reviewed you performance over your vacation scheme and are delighted to offer you a Training Contract commencing 20…”</em>
</p><p>It was his second return offer from his Vacation Schemes. Securing a Training Contract meant that all he had to do this year was to maintain his grades until graduation. He’ll have a job lined up, and the firm will be paying for his qualification course, the LPC. Opening those emails made Baz feel like writing off the last couple of months worth it, and by extension, all the effort and nights he spent in the library in second year.</p><p>With his future largely set, Baz was going to take it easy this year – or as easy as a Pitch took things. There was a part of him that felt like he may have missed out on a core experience of university, but he’s had his partying days and an ambiguous and casual on-and-off relationship with an older boy. Fiona may disagree, but after all that, there’s not much else left to do but study. If anything, by focusing one year to sort out his growing up, then another year to sort out his career, he was being efficient.</p><p>With his newly earned freedom, Baz actually had time to do things now, like spending an afternoon in a bookshop hunting for the perfect evening book. He scanned the shelves of Waterstones, looking for a title or book cover that’ll entice him to pick it up (he’s fully aware of not judging a book by its cover, but no matter how free he was now, his free time was still limited).</p><p>He was skimming over the summary of some novel of boy wizard with a sword when he a hears a voice, “Bas!” He turns around and sees Snow, of all people, in a bookshop.</p><p>“Baz?”</p><p>Before Baz could check his eyes, or ask Snow what he’s doing here, a beautiful blonde man shimmies past Baz and plants a kiss on Snow’s cheek. His cheeks immediately turn red and Baz just looks at him patiently, eyebrow raised, trying to dissect the picture unfolding before him with as little shock as possible. <em>If this is what I think it is, the most decent thing I can do is not act like a bigot and react</em>.</p><p>“Baz, this is Bas. Bas, this is Baz,” Simon gestures between the two of them. Baz nods at <em>Bas</em>, with his perfectly cut blonde hair, broad shoulders and muscular thighs. <em>The antithesis of me</em>. <em>If anything, he looks like Snow after a spin in the Mattel factory</em>.</p><p>He made a lame excuse about meeting Fiona and just killing time before making a quick exit. There were about a million questions running through his mind. <em>Since when did Snow date men? Did I miss that meltdown? Is this why they broke up?</em> Baz appreciated sexuality was a fluid thing, it’s just weird thinking about Snow of all people being anything but boring and straight. <em>It was easier when he was predictably heterosexual</em>.</p><p>It took Baz his entire walk home to come to a decision: he refused to entertain the idea that he might be jealous. And even if was (he wasn’t), it’d be because Snow managed to land a boyfriend before him without actually being into men. <em>It might not even be a boyfriend. It might be some ill-advised post-break up exploration.</em></p><p>His phone chimes, and he has a pretty good idea who it would be. <em>Damage control or confession?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Baz insisted on meeting for coffee, because he wanted this conversation to be a sober one. Snow’s emotions would be in check and Baz would have better self-control over what he says. And so, he listened to Snow going on about how they met, something about butting heads over sharing a studio or something and after one late night, Snow bought them some food, and the rest was history. Of course <em>Bastian</em>, or Bas, liked Snow. Everyone liked Snow, he was effervescent, warm and his smile could light up a room. Baz knew that if he didn’t have to endure seven years of his bathroom habits he might have fallen for him too.</p><p>“Baz, I think I love him,” Snow said with a soft smile, drumming the table lightly with his fingers. Baz’s mind stops for a second. There was so much he wanted to say, positive, negative, down right awful, but he couldn’t get the words out. Snow was in love with a French man called Bas who he met right after he broke with Agatha and they share a class together.</p><p>There were many ways he could go about this, and because Baz knows coming to terms with being queer could be difficult, he chooses to be benevolent, “Are you sure Snow? You sure this isn’t some rebound?” (As benevolent as he can be anyway.)</p><p>Snow looked at him like Baz just punched him in the gut (always wanted to, never got the chance before they started treating each other like human beings), “No, it isn’t.”</p><p>Baz searches his face for any sign of self-doubt, because Snow was a stubborn boy and will deny his feelings if it meant not sounding like a fool, “Someone had to ask,” Baz just said, leaning back in his chair, “Alright then. As long as you are sure.”</p><p>“I…I am. I think it’s love anyway,” Snow said, “I just want to spend time with him, do nice things for him, make sure he’s happy.”</p><p>“Didn’t take you for such a romantic Snow.” </p><p>“For him, I might be. He’s <em>French</em>, so they have to like romance right?”</p><p>
  <em>Trust him to think Paris is romantic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>==========WINTER==========</p><p> </p><p>Baz tried his best to like Bas, he really did. Given that he’s the only other one of the group that smokes, they had to make small talk during one of Bunce and Snow’s parties. Agatha steered clear of Snow’s boyfriend, understandably so, which meant that he spent most of the night either attached to Snow’s hip or going outside for a smoke. Baz had been careful to time it just so when Bas comes back in, he’ll head out for one.</p><p>Apparently his timing was off, because when he stepped out, Bas followed shortly after him, asking for a lighter and thus began one of the dreaded smokers small talk sessions that Baz hated.</p><p>“So you used to live with Simon?” he asks with his perfect blend of a French accent and private school English. <em>How did Snow not comment on how unbelievably posh this guy is? He makes me look…not that different, but my point stands.</em></p><p>“Yes, at school. Seven years.”</p><p>“Were you two close?”</p><p>“We barely know each other <em>now</em>, let alone at Watford.”</p><p>“Oh, really? He talks about you all the time.”</p><p>“Does he now?” Baz was surprised, he couldn’t imagine why Snow would bring him up, unless it was to slander his good name about pushing him down the stairs that <em>one</em> time.</p><p>“Yeah. Mostly about how you drive him up the wall,” he chuckles, “Not in a bad way, obviously.”</p><p>“It’s Snow. It’s always bad,” he joked. Their conversation comes to a lull and Baz was only halfway through his cigarette, so he defaults to the most popular question this time of year, “What you doing this Christmas?”</p><p>“Oh we’re going to Paris, visit the family, all that.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“I’m taking Simon with me. He’s never been, and didn’t have any where to go.”</p><p>Baz inhales his cigarette and makes an excuse to duck back in.</p>
<hr/><p>“What’s got you so sour these days, it’s Christmas, lighten up,” Niall said.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Baz didn’t mean to short with Niall, but he’s just seen a fifth post on Instagram about Snow’s wonderful time in Paris. He’s annoyed that Snow was so easily sold the romantic fantasy, he expected better. <em>Then again they’re in love in the City of Love.</em></p><p>“It’s not because you’re the only one not paired up right?” Dev chimes in.</p><p>“That’s objectively not sure. Bunce isn’t with anyone,” Baz retorts.</p><p>“Not as of today – well that’s what we think anyway,” Niall said.</p><p>Baz just looks at them confused, Bunce was a private person, so he couldn’t imagine her making some tacky post about finding love on Christmas Eve.</p><p>“You’ve been on Instagram all day, didn’t you see? Shepard’s gone to hers for Christmas,” Niall pulls out his phone and shows the incriminating photos – it wasn’t an announcement, just as Baz expected. Instead, it was both Shepard and Penny posting about Christmas dinner…the same dinner, with the infamous biryani next to the turkey. Evidently the Instagram algorithm was just showing him Snow’s updates as if to mock him.</p><p>“I didn’t know Shepard was into Penny, but lo and behold,” Dev said, “I didn’t even know Shepard liked girls.”</p><p>“Honestly with him, who knows. I can’t imagine a more oddly fitting couple,” Baz said, “Just imagine their conversations – it’d just be them trying to shout over each other.”</p><p>“So what has put you in a sour mood, it’s obviously <em>not </em>Penny and Shepard,” Dev asks.</p><p>“No, it isn’t. And on the topic of paired up, there’s Wellbelove as well.”</p><p>“I think that’s by choice.”</p><p>“What makes you think I’m <em>not</em> single by choice?” he sneers. If this was their attempt at cheering him up, he’s going to put coals in their stockings.</p><p>“Now, now, no need to get pissy,” Dev said putting an arm around his shoulder. He might the only person who’d dare approach Baz when he was like this. “You’ll have plenty of time this year, since, you know, you actually have time this year.”</p><p>“Exactly, and because I’m single, I can jet off to wherever at a moments notice, no commitments, no planning necessary.”</p><p>Baz would have scowled through the rest of Christmas Eve if not for the twins doing their best to wind up Mordelia. As vicious as she was, the girl did have a soft spot for those two.</p>
<hr/><p>After successfully sending off the twins to bed so that Santa could deliver their present, Baz took a moment for himself by the fireplace. With his new approach to his degree, he’s realised how much he’s missed out on. He got to see his friends more, even with the addition of Bas throwing the dynamic slight out of balance, it didn’t matter, he enjoyed being around them. People that told him to take a step back and relax when he fell into old habits, friends to drag him out on weekends to make sure he got some semblance of a social life. The house parties have died down, but that didn’t stop them getting together in smaller groups. It was nice, being involved in their lives.</p><p>His phone buzzes inside his blazer, and apparently it’s Christmas.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He should feel smug, he’s been telling Snow for years that Paris, while beautiful, stunning, full of culture and life, was simply not <em>romantic</em>. In his humble opinion, Italy did much more for romance than France could.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>==========SPRING==========</p><p> </p><p>It was the same song and dance with exams, several months of unhealthy sleeping habits and far too much stress, but the end was so close Baz could almost taste it. A summer with no Vacation Schemes, no networking events, no plans – just spontaneity. Most of his friends at LSE have started planning trips after graduation, one last hurrah before being tied down by things like annual leave and jobs. For Baz, he needed to survive these exams first, then he’ll start thinking about where to go.</p><p>What was interesting was his approach to his studies this year – despite picking up most of his bad habits again, he was feeling more confident, calmer than he had in previous years. Baz believes it had something to do with just getting used to the grind as opposed to being genuinely more relaxed. What it did provide was more time for Baz to procrastinate, time he used to use to make sure Snow was doing his work, but now he has Bas for that so Baz finds other distractions. It would appear that exam season was great for chatting up boys, all stressed, exhausted and looking for <em>right now</em>.</p><p>If anything, judging by what Snow throws online throughout the months of spring, he’s been making good progress with his work. Baz couldn't help but notice that the once frequent appearances of Bas all but disappeared one day. He contemplated texting Snow, typing out a variety of messages before deleting all of them, there was no reason for him to wade into Snow’s relationship. If he wanted to speak to people, he would, and Baz was one of those people he could reach out to if he so wished.</p><p>No matter what, his exams were right around the corner and he was going to do the bare minimum to get a First. Which, for many of his fellow students, was doing the <em>absolute</em> most.</p><p> </p><p>==========SUMMER==========</p><p> </p><p>He did it. He finished his degree. He was graduating with First Class Honours. As much as Baz liked to put on a front of aloofness and effortless perfection, he was worried about his grades in that internal, sick sense of self-doubt. But none of that mattered anymore because <em>he did it</em>.  He was elated, really. And now the rest of summer stretched out in front of him, he just needs to find something to do.</p><p>Dev and Niall took off for Tokyo the minute their exams ended – they’d been bickering about Thailand or Japan for their grad trip next year, Baz had about enough so he just yelled from his room to do Tokyo one year, Phuket the year after. And so, off they went. Unlike Baz, Snow, Penny and Shepard, their friends at Imperial still had some time to go before graduating. <em>Didn’t stop them from running half way across the world for two weeks</em>.</p><p>He also technically had one more year left of studying, but that was a qualification course. Between his cousin and him, they were just happy to able to dodge the issue on rent for one more year, though Baz was pretty sure Dev was going to move in with Niall after they graduate which means either finding a roommate or being at the mercy of his father’s benevolence.</p><p>When Snow called him out of the blue to head to the pub, he said yes readily. <em>Is this what normal people with their free time? It’s not even lunch yet</em>. What he expected to be a cheeky day of day drinking quickly turned into something else. Snow looked miserable, Baz wasn’t exactly prepared to hold Snow’s hand through…whatever this was about. But he’s here now, so, he’s going to try and do the good thing.</p><p>“Did Bas dump you or something, you look awful,” Baz said pulling out his chair. And Snow looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. <em>Well fuck me and my big mouth.</em></p><p>“Yeah...he did.”</p><p>Baz just gets up and heads to the bar, ordering Snow a drink as well. He was confused, if Snow was going through a break up, surely, he’d lean on Bunce. Baz would likely be the last person on Snow’s long list of friends that would offer him comfort.</p><p>With drinks in hand, Baz said the only thing he knew wouldn’t be the wrong thing, “I’m sorry Snow.”</p><p>“It’s fine, you didn’t know.” Snow was staring into his drink, chewing on his cheek. Baz didn’t know to say, at least, without making Snow feel worse than he already was. So he settled on not saying anything – if Snow wanted to hear an earful, he had Bunce and Shepard for that. What Baz offered was silent introspection and quiet judgment.</p><p>It seemed to suit Snow just fine until he puts his face into his hands and just lets out a groan. Baz sat up straighter, just in case Snow has a very public breakdown.</p><p>“God, I’m a complete pillock,” he said, “Trust me to crash and burn over the first guy I ever date.”</p><p>“You’re not a pillock Snow, well you are most of the time, but this … it’s normal,” Baz said carefully, “I’m guessing this is different from Agatha then.”</p><p>“Yeah. Agatha felt like kissing a good friend, Bas is, was…it wasn’t like that,” he ran both his hands through his hair, tugging on the poor curls that must’ve seen some abuse over the last couple of days. “Ugh, and my beer is warm now,” he whines after taking a big gulp.</p><p>“You’re the one that let it sit there for half an hour,” Baz pointed out, “Snow?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Not that I don’t want to be here, but…why’d you call me?”</p><p>“I just … well, you’re the first person to know. And, you didn’t care, you <em>don’t </em>care” he said, his finger tracing the condensation on the side of his now half empty glass, “I just wanted someone who wouldn’t baby me.”</p><p>“So you called me because I’m a reliable asshole?”</p><p>Snow lets out a laugh and just clinks his glass against Baz’s, “You can say that.”</p><p>It was nice to see Snow smile, Baz had almost forgotten how Snow’s colour can change depending on how broad his smile was. It was a small one now, but some of that oddly comforting warm glow was coming back. Baz motioned that he’s heading to the bar again when Snow’s phone buzzes. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who the message was from, so Baz excuses himself, taking Snow’s glass with him.</p><p>When he gets back with a fresh cold beer for Snow and a glass of wine for himself, he expected Snow to be a blubbering mess, but instead he’s just looks disappointed? “What did he say?”</p><p>“Just that he’s sent me money for the trip we’re not going on anymore,” Snow said dejectedly.</p><p>“Where were you going?”</p><p>“Italy.” <em>Oh</em>. “You said it was romantic and stuff so I suggested it, we planned it … and now, well.”</p><p>“Have you cancelled it yet?”</p><p>Snow looked at him like he’s been caught, “Is it bad I didn’t? I still kinda want to go,” he laughs, “It’d be some solo soul searching bullshit, but it could be fun.”</p><p>“Where were you guys going to visit?”</p><p>“Venice, Florence then Rome.”</p><p>“You weren’t joking when you said Italy.”</p><p>“Just wish I had someone to go with.”</p><p>“Bunce?”</p><p>“Nah, she’s already heading to America later in the summer. A road trip I think? I thought about going along but, I can’t seem to let this trip go.”</p><p>“That sure sounds healthy.”</p><p>“Like I said soul searching bullshit,” he shrugs, “What about you? I heard from Penny you had no plans?”</p><p>“I thought after last year, I’d take it easy this year,” Baz said, “No plans, just going to have a very controlled drifting experience.”</p><p>“Should’ve asked you to join me then, you’re doing nothing,” he jokes.</p><p>“I could, you know?” Baz blurts out. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>He can practically see the cogs turning in Snow’s head, holding his gaze, something twinkling in those common blue eyes, a grin spreading across his face “Come with me then, to Italy.”</p><p>
  <em>Spontaneity right?</em>
</p><p>Baz smirks, feeling his heart speed up in his chest, “Sure.”</p>
<hr/><p>It was easy saying yes to Snow, he just didn’t realise that meant he’d be standing in Stanstead six in the morning, going on a trip he only learned about three days ago. It would have been made easier if Snow wasn't such a stubborn mule, they spent the rest of their time at the pub arguing over who should pay for the fees to get the flights changed to Baz’s name. He had thought it’d be obvious to pay for his entire share. Snow argued and argued about this being a favour for him, so the least he could do was pay for that.</p><p>Baz knew there would be no convincing Snow once he’s made up his mind, so he reluctantly agreed, even if Baz had more money and would rather Snow spent the same amount on something he actually liked. But Baz was not one to let things slide, so after leaving the pub, he hurries to Waterstones (the very same one he first saw the two of them in) and bought books on Italian history, art, cuisine, fashion, travel. He gave himself three days to become an amateur Italian tourist guide for Snow, which was the least <em>he</em> could do.</p><p>“I can’t believe you paid for hold luggage,” Snow said as they walk away from the desk.</p><p>“Unlike you Snow, I actually pay attention to how I look.”</p><p>“Oi, I care.”</p><p>“You take a bar of soap to the face and call it skincare.”</p><p>“I forgot you take an age in the bathroom.”</p><p>“You’ll get used to it…again.”</p>
<hr/><p>It was a two-hour flight to Florence. They doze off as soon as the flight took off, Snow slumping so much that he ends up practically on Baz’s shoulder. After a quick turn at the airport, and another argument over taking a taxi to their hotel or taking public transport, their cab pulls into their hotel. Snow had tried to get the rooms changed from a double to a twin, and all said thanks to the summer season, they could only do so when they arrive. Thankfully, this small boutique hotel just outside the tourist traps had a twin room they could swap with.</p><p>It was strange how <em>familiar</em> it all felt – Baz’s products take up a good section of the bathroom counter, whilst Snow has a toothbrush and a razor. It was almost exactly like their bathroom back in Watford, except Snow has graduated to a better brand of razor, not just the disposable ones you find in cornershops, and Baz has introduced anti-aging steps into his skincare. Far cry from when Snow would routinely cut himself shaving, or when Baz was just trying to fight down hormones and acne.</p><p>“Food?” Baz said, entering the room. Snow bolted up from his bed and looked at Baz like he just offered him the keys to city. “Then we can visit the Duomo, the Signoria and then Ponte Vecchio?”</p><p>“Yeah let’s get food.”</p><p>Baz just rolled his eyes following Snow out, no doubt leading them to some overpriced tourist trap.</p><p>They spend the rest of the day taking in the sights, marvelling at Renaissance art and architecture. The climb up the tower at Palazzo Vecchio was probably made harder by their lack of sleep, but the view was breath taking. All of Florence laid out beneath them, the Duomo dwarfing everything else around it. Baz does his best to remember what he’s read, pointing out interesting locations in the city and a quick history on the Medici family. He did a good enough job to attract other tourists to hover around them as he rattled off facts and anecdotes.</p><p>“It’s so weird seeing this in person, I had to climb up the side of the building last time.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Assassin’s Creed.”</p><p>“No, Snow. Just…no.”</p><p>When they get into the Duomo, Baz asks if Snow would like an audio guide for a couple of euros, to which he just replies Baz was doing a good enough job. So he gives Snow a soft smile and continues leading him around the cathedral, as they venture higher in the building, Baz moves on to explain the marvel that is construction of the dome, and the herringbone tiling they used to build it without scaffolding. Snow chimes in occasionally with his limited knowledge of Renaissance frescoes from his Art History module at university.</p><p>At lunch, Snow insisted on ordering a spag bol, “It’s classic Italian.”</p><p>“We’re not even <em>in</em> Bologna.”</p><p>“I can’t hear you over the wonder that is carbs, tomatoes and mince.” <em>I’m pretty sure mince wasn’t originally part of it</em>.</p><p>Baz would be lying if he wasn’t expecting Snow to somehow drive him up the wall and the tentative friendship they’ve built up over the years after Watford would be undone. However, so far, all their bickering ended up with compromises, all jabs were good natured, and it was so <em>them</em>, just without the “I hate you” lens on everything.</p><p>“Just promise me you’ll have something other than spag bol on this bloody trip.”</p><p>“I saw about ten gelato places on our way here so, don’t you worry. And there’s pizza.”</p><p>Then again, they were only a couple of hours into this trip, who knows if Baz won’t just throw Snow into the Tiber and call it a day.</p><p>Except he doesn’t, Baz and Snow got on <em>just fine</em>. As they move from historical sights into galleries, Baz took a step back and Snow shines. He may not have done the prep that Baz had done, but he adds to what the placards have on each painting. The more famous ones, Snow has more to offer, academic insight into the inspiration of <em>The Birth of Venus</em>, how Michelangelo’s <em>David</em> was not just a fearless man facing off Goliath. A lecturer once said that studies have suggested that David’s expression had hints of fear and dread. It wasn’t something that Baz had read about, so hearing about it from Snow of all people threw him for a loop.</p><p>Baz couldn’t help but notice how much Snow looked like David. The curls, strong brow, a boyish face teetering on the edge of manhood and maturity, even his frame. The only difference was that while the statue was flawless and unmarked, Snow’s skin was dotted with a collection of moles and freckles, a constellation of stars mapped onto tawny skin.</p><p>On the last day of their time in Florence, they head off to Pisa to see the famous Leaning Tower. Baz entertains Snow’s attempts to get the perfect shot of him keeping the Tower up, and even gets coaxed into taking one himself. Snow just grins at him showing him how fitting it was that while everyone was trying to prop up the thing, Baz opted to kick it down.</p>
<hr/><p>Venice was next, and it seems that their luck hadn’t run out yet when they secure another room swap. Baz even managed to get Snow to admit to the very obvious growing sunburn across his face and wear some sunscreen for the rest of the trip.</p><p>The first thing Snow wanted to do was to hop on a gondola, but gawked at the price to take a short trip around the famous canals. In the end, Baz offered to pay for them, and that’s how the ended up sitting side-by-side, cruising down the waterways. It was intimate, the whole city felt intimate, with its narrow streets, Juliette balconies and consistent colour palette of muted oranges and pinks. The serenading by the gondoliers just made the whole thing more romantic than Baz wanted it to be. <em>Then again, I’d rather them sing a romantic Italian opera when it’s two guys, as opposed to spitting at us</em>.</p><p>“If I have to hear one more out-dated doge meme from you I’m going to drown you,” Baz warned as they make their way through the Doge’s Palace.</p><p>“Much anger. Very scare,” Snow giggled and Baz stomped off, “Oh c’mon it was funny. Baz!” Snow chased after him and Baz swallowed the million insults at the tip of his tongue and continues pointing out the varied history of the Doges of Venice, their naval prowess and the gross misrepresentation of Marco Polo’s accounts of East Asia.</p><p>Snow walked him through the mosaics at St Mark’s Basilica, how the church was actually closer in design to Byzantine architecture than your average Italian church.</p><p>“Did you learn those big words from your video game as well?”</p><p>“I have an art degree you git.”</p><p>They spent the rest of the day wandering around the city, Snow stopping them every once in a while to admire particularly detailed masks, or to sample another double scoop of gelato. That evening, he even managed to pull Snow away from another pizzeria to a seafood restaurant, both doing their best to figure out the poorly translated English menu in attempt to order Catch of the Day. In the end, Snow manages to order exactly that, through a combination of smiles, apologies and essentially charades. Baz supposes it’s his fault for choosing what looked more like a family run restaurant instead of any of the restaurants near the hotels and tourist hotspots.</p><p>With food on its way, Baz leans back, lights up a cigarette and embraces the perks of continental al fresco dining. The air was salty, heavy, the heat lingering from the afternoon sun. Snow’s curls were even more wild, springy and brought to live by the humidity.</p><p>“How you enjoying the trip so far?” Baz asks, taking a drag, “I know <em>this</em> wasn’t exactly what you had planned.”</p><p>“To be honest, I’ve been having a great time. Who knew you knew so much about Italy. I thought you’d be more into gothic stuff, and not the Renaissance,” Snow said, making quick work of the olives.</p><p>Baz wasn’t going to admit that he did his homework for the trip, so he deflects, “I’m glad my knowledge is what’s making my company tolerable. It’s still more than you know.”</p><p>“Sorry <em>my</em> knowledge is patchy. It’s not my fault you shoot down all my references to Assassin’s Creed,” Snow’s moved in on the breadbasket now. Baz was surprised he’s sticking to olive oil and balsamic vinegar, and not requesting a bowl of butter.</p><p>“Unlike you, Snow, I actually enjoy your company for the joy you bring. It’s so easy to laugh <em>at</em> you,” Baz jokes, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray.</p><p>“Does that mean we’re friends now?”</p><p>“God no, Snow.” <em>I’d like to think we are</em>.</p><p>They were grinning at each other, and continue their back and forth throughout dinner. And wine – so many deliciously cheap carafes of wine.</p><p>Honestly Baz was surprised neither of them woke up with a hangover, though the short boat ride to Murano did make Baz queasy. He shared with Snow the famous Murano mirrors, and how the Hall of Mirrors at Versailles caused an international incident when a Venetian glass blower was hired to produce those mirrors.</p><p>“Did you actually go to Versailles, while you were in Paris.” Baz wasn’t sure if bringing up Bas was a good idea, but he wanted to test the waters. The whole pretext of this trip <em>he</em> was on was supposed to be a romantic romp across Italy. It had to come up at <em>some</em> point.</p><p>“Not really, we…Bas and I just kinda went around in the city. He took me around his favourite places. It was local, nice, y’know?” Snow explains while they wait for their ferry back to the city.</p><p>“Guess you guys didn't visit Disneyland either then.”</p><p>“Have <em>you</em>?” Snow looked shocked that Baz would go anywhere near the happiest place in Europe. <em>I’m pretty sure the Happiest Place on Earth is in LA</em>.</p><p>“I do have four younger siblings,” Baz said, ignoring the fact that there was a photo of him somewhere with Mickey ears, holding a crying Mordelia and two wonderful twins. Daphne was pregnant at the time – Mordelia just found out, hence the crying.</p><p>“But you’re…such a villain,” Snow said as if it was obvious. Baz raises an eyebrow, inviting him to continue, “I just mean, you all look so…evil. In that Maleficent kinda way.” The inner machinations of Simon Snow Salisbury were truly a wonder.</p><p>“Consider this me joining the Light side then.”</p>
<hr/><p>According to the original travel plans, Rome was to be a week-long stay, so of course, this is the hotel that was fully booked out with no potential for a room swap. The separate beds in Florence and Venice were fine, it was familiar, they had seven years experience of sharing a room. Before, they used that knowledge to bring out the worst of each other, but this time, they were actually being considerate with each other. Baz would try to take his showers faster, Snow would tip toe the bathroom in the morning because of Baz’s morning temper.</p><p>
  <em>Who knew being civil with Snow was so easy, even if we were sharing the same room again.</em>
</p><p>But sharing a bed, sober? That was unexplored territory, and definitely not something Baz felt like exploring, not when Snow was fresh out of a relationship and very much healing during this trip. But he was also an adult, with some control over his emotions, so when Snow suggested sleeping on the floor Baz dismissed him.</p><p>“We’ve shared a bed together before. And this one is infinitely bigger.”</p><p>“We have?”</p><p>“Fresher’s Week? When you were a liability and a half?”</p><p>“You do like bailing me out of situations don’t you?”  </p><p>“Guess I’m a glutton for punishment.”</p><p>And indeed he was, as the week went on, the more Snow’s love for Assassin’s Creed becomes apparent, slipping in bizarre statements whenever they visited a sight featured in those bloody games. Baz would never forget the look on the school children when Snow just blurted out loud “I killed someone here once” in the Pantheon. It was ludicrous, but Baz found himself looking forward to Snow’s outbursts. When they were having lunch that day, directly outside the Pantheon, Snow opts for his favourite spag bol and just walks Baz through how he managed to assassinate some historical figure by jumping in through the Oculus.</p><p>And the pattern repeats, days spent marvelling at the Sistine Chapel, the Raphael Rooms and the view atop St. Peter’s Basilica at the Vatican, breath-taking panoramas of the city from Castel Sant’Angelo, constant reminders from Baz that no, Angels &amp; Demons should <em>not</em> be read as fact.</p><p>It reaches its pinnacle when they reach the Coliseum. They had looked at the side exhibits before entering the inner circle of the Coliseum when Snow suddenly stops him, glaring at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong Snow?”</p><p>“My name is Maximus Decimus Meridius – ”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“Commander of the Armies of the North, General of the Felix Legions, loyal servant to the true emperor, Marcus Aurelius. Father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife. And I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next,” and then he bursts out laughing. Baz was blushing from the sheer <em>embarrassment</em> when an American couple applaud Snow’s little monologue.</p><p>“You <em>absolute</em> nightmare,” Baz said, failing at supressing his grin, “Had I known you liked the film I’d have told you.”</p><p>“Told me what?</p><p>“They put it on at the Royal Albert Hall once, live orchestra and everything.” Snow looked like he’s just been told Santa forgot to come to his house, pouting at Baz as if he could’ve done anything about it. “Come on Snow, stop your pouting, we still need to get the Roman Forum and Palatine Hill.”</p><p>In all fairness, Baz would’ve been a lot harsher to Snow’s constant references to pop culture, but he’s been doing the same thing, except his references were from 1953 – a little film called Roman Holiday. He looked longingly at the Vespas zipping around. When Snow asked if he wanted to ride one, Baz denied it, calling them a terrifying addition to the already chaotic driving. He did, however, insist they have gelato on the Spanish Steps, before moving onto the Trevi Fountain. Snow didn’t hesitate to fish out a euro to toss in and Baz followed suit quietly.</p><p>“What do <em>you</em> have to wish for?” Snow asked.</p><p>“Oh wouldn’t you like to know,” Baz said with his eyes shut, putting on an earnest show of making a wish.</p><p>“You just seemed to everything sorted.”</p><p>“We barely know each other Snow,” Baz said before flipping the coin backward into the air, landing in the fountain with a <em>plop</em>, “Now hurry up, we actually have reservations tonight.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Just a restaurant on the Tiber.”</p><p>Baz just really likes Roman Holiday.</p>
<hr/><p>The restaurant was on a barge by the river, soft music filled the air and the Castel looming above them in the distance. The skies were shades of purples and pinks, the setting sun providing the last bit of light until the streetlights turn on. Baz couldn’t ask for a better way to end their trip.</p><p>Between mouthfuls of pasta and a steady of supply of beer, Baz could just start making out the tint of pink crawling up Snow’s neck. If he had opted for a main course that had carbs, Baz would poke fun at him for being a lightweight, but he didn’t so he was more pinot grigio than man right now.</p><p>“I will say this, not the trip I planned, but it’s the trip I wanted,” Snow said, leaning back in his chair, food demolished.</p><p>“You managed to find time for soul searching despite my impeccable itinerary?” Baz chuckles, buzzed and warmed.</p><p>“No,” Snow was looking out across the river now, “Just…seeing a city, cities. Exploring with someone y’know?”</p><p>“Snow?”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry. I’m happy. Here. Happy here, right now.” And he smiled Baz, one that he knows is only ever used when Snow was feeling affectionate, it catches him off guard. Up until now, everything had been easy, casual and <em>platonic</em>. Even with them sharing a bed now, every night, without fail, Baz would prop up a pillow in the middle and they’d always wake up facing away from each other.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad I – ” Baz caught himself just in time, “I’m glad you’re happy.”</p><p>He sips on the last of his wine, suddenly very aware of … whatever this was. He had told Snow how romantic he found Italy was, he joined Snow on this trip originally intended for his him and his boyfriend, and now Snow was looking at him like he lit up the world. Whatever this was, he needed to curb stomp it, but the way the light landed on Snow, glowing like he was the setting sun himself, Baz couldn’t quite find himself to do much more than just ask for the bill. <em>Maybe if I get out of here, things will go back to normal and we can get through the night, back to London, and shit will go back to normal</em>.</p><p>They walk along the river, soaking up the last bit of sunlight and the Eternal City, slowly making their way back to their hotel. The heels of their shoes clacking against the marble pavement, their shoulders bumping occasionally, and Snow with that stupid smile of his. It was not the trip that Baz had envisioned, but given he came to this with no plan, he couldn't say he hated it.</p><p>“You are right,” Snow said.</p><p>“When am I not?”</p><p>“Italy is more romantic.”</p><p>“Well in fairness to France, you only saw <em>one</em> city,” Baz points out, “but no, Italy is something, isn't it?”</p><p>Snow stops suddenly and leans over the railing, scanning the length of the Tiber River, watching the cyclist below zip by, groups sipping on their drinks along the riverbank. Baz joined him silently, admiring the city around him. It wasn’t long before he felt Snow’s eyes on him. Baz returned the gaze, his head propped up by an arm. <em>He’s so close</em>. All Baz had to do was lean in and … well, that was his wine-fuelled mind was thinking. He could think of a thousand reasons why now was not the right time be holding these thoughts.</p><p>“Baz – ” Snow starts, only to be interrupted by a loud honk behind them and there was an angry pedestrian shouting in Italian to a taxi driver. When Baz turned back around, Snow had stepped back from the railing. The moment over. “C’mon, we have an early flight tomorrow.”</p><p>Baz followed Snow quietly to their hotel. <em>What was that?</em></p><p>That night Baz lets Snow shower first, trying to work out why exactly there was a pang of disappointment at the pit of his stomach. His thoughts get thrown out the window when Snow emerges from the bathroom, damp from his shower and desperately looking for a clean shirt to sleep in, finding none. That’s when Baz sees the beautiful pair of wings inked across Snow’s back, majestic, impressive and such a contradiction to the wholesome but rough energy that radiated off Snow.</p><p>“I didn't know you had a tattoo.”</p><p>“We barely know each other Baz.”</p>
<hr/><p>That morning Baz woke up facing Snow, lips parted softly, his curls a mess, and broad tanned shoulders sprawled out beside him.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not only do I personally love Roman Holiday, and Rome, but there is one line in the film: We can fly off to Rome on a moments notice.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! They're ready for the real world now (like all uni grads, right??)</p><p>Find me on Tumblr <a href="https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Year Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simon tries to shake off Rome, and go on about his life. He starts his new job, he dates around and embraces the new traditions Agatha and Penny came up with.</p><p>Amidst the bustling city, sometimes he thinks to himself. Did he imagine it? Probably. It’s not like Baz gave it much thought.  </p><p>But then Baz was there, even when Simon didn’t know he was.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>==========FALL==========</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t imagine it, <em>something</em> was there on that trip in Italy. That last night in Rome, the way Baz looked at him with apprehension and uncertainty – if he had just lent forward, who knows where’d they’ll be now. Baz was back in classes, some professional course to become a hotshot lawyer. Once they got back, Baz dove head first into his classes, and if Simon knew anything, that meant Baz had little to time to think about anything <em>but</em> school. On top of him starting his new job, there wasn’t much time to process it all, let alone actually speak to Baz about it.</p><p>He didn’t even know he <em>wanted</em> to speak to Baz about it. To say their history is complicated is an understatement, but they’ve finally made some progress to becoming actually good friends – so why rock the boat with something like <em>maybe</em> or <em>what if</em>.</p><p>Shockingly, he didn’t even talk to Penny about it. It felt too close to home, too raw to be sharing with someone who was also close with Baz. He didn’t want to listen to advice, no matter if it was to pursue it or to drop it. Acting on impulse has served him quite well around Baz, so, maybe this train he’s on is better off without a conductor like Penny. He also didn’t want to bog her down too much, with her Masters just starting and her new budding relationship with Shepard.</p><p>That being said there was also his new job. And it was great. Shepard, who now works at a graphic designs firm in Shoreditch, told him how lucky he was to have found a job he could love right out of university. And he was right, it’s a lot to take on, and he’s only an assistant artist right now, but he could see himself loving this job. Even if not, having a gaming giant like Square Enix on your resume couldn’t hurt.</p><p>Ebb warmed up to him almost immediately, constantly checking in with him in person. When he asked her why doesn't she just send an email, she said they spent enough time staring at screens all day, some face-to-face interaction would help. So he develops a routine with her, a short ten minute chat at the tea point every other day, and for some reason his line manager didn’t seem to care that Simon would just up and walk away at 4:25pm every day.</p><p>“It’s this new thing HR is doing, something about making sure new starters get taken care of or something,” his manager said. Snow wasn’t going to question it if it meant sneaking away for a coffee break and biscuits.</p><p>So yes, with his new job, he’s barely had time over the last couple of weeks to think about Baz, and him, and Italy. That was until he got a text from Baz one Saturday at the end of September.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He’s not sure why he spent so long trying to figure out what to wear, or what to do with his hair. He rocks up to work in t-shirts and jeans and let his curls run wild most days a, but for some reason this morning he at least tried to put in an effort. It was only until he hopped on the Tube that he realised that he was wearing a shirt too warm for the Northern line and he felt stupid. <em>It’s bloody coffee, not a date. This isn’t a date, right?</em></p><p>He starts doubting himself even more when he sees Baz walk through the door. He looked nervous, and Baz never let anyone see him nervous. It also didn’t help that he couldn’t tell if Baz dressed up for him because, realistically, Baz looked dressed up even when he’s just going to the shops.</p><p>“Hey,” Baz says sitting down.</p><p>“Hey,” Simon says, “I got you a drink. It’s that pumpkin sugar crap you like.” Gesturing at the second mug.</p><p>“I thought I was buying?” he says, taking a sip of the monstrosity that he considers coffee.</p><p>“Didn’t want you think I was just mooching off you.”</p><p>They sat there in awkward silence, but for once it was Simon waiting for someone to get the words out. <em>Is this what it feels like when people are waiting for me to get my shit together?</em></p><p>Despite being on the receiving end of many of these pauses, Simon lacked the patience, especially when it was the first time he’s seen Baz since they got back from Rome, “Everything alright Baz?”</p><p>“I’m seeing someone.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Simon didn’t know why he just felt like he was punched in the gut, the wind sucked out of his sails. <em>It’s only because I broke up with Bas,</em> <em>and Baz was literally with me for two weeks straight</em>. At least, that’s what Simon told himself. There is absolutely no way he felt anything for Baz.</p><p>“Say something Snow.”</p><p><em>Oh shit</em>. “Oh, um…congrats?” He didn’t mean for it to come out like a question, but he really wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, but he does have a question, “You could’ve told me … well, you didn’t even need to tell me, really.”</p><p>“Well, you told me about Bas first, so I thought I could extend that courtesy to you.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh, thanks,” his neck felt hot, the collar of his shirt was making his neck itch, “So, how’d you guys meet?”</p><p>“We met at a LGBT+ Diversity event at one of the law firms, we spoke, he asked for number and, here we are,” Baz says looking into his drink, “It’s only been a couple of weeks, but things are good.”</p><p>“Trust you to find someone equally posh as you,” Simon tried to joke, whether it came out as intended, he didn’t know.</p><p>“There are lawyers out there who aren’t private school tossers, you know that right?” Baz says, grinning ever so slightly.</p><p>“Is he one of them?”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“So what is this great guy’s name then?”</p><p>“Simeon.”</p><p>Simon hates him already.</p><hr/><p>Simon convinces himself he probably made it all up in his head, most likely brought on by the vulnerability of a break up and immediately spending an unnatural amount of time with Baz that threw him off. Baz evidently didn’t think anything of it, so Simon rests on that fact as his reason to venture back into the dating pool. He has come to the realisation that in London there was a great supply of pleasant people with pretty faces and bland personalities – very few of them last beyond a couple of weeks. There was Max, Sasha, Ali, Billie, Jamie, Jessie and tonight he was seeing Sam. He wasn’t sure what Sam was looking for, but Simon didn’t mind, if they clicked, they click, if not it could still be fun.</p><p>“Going out tonight?” Penny says, looking up from her papers.</p><p>“Yeah, so if you wanted Shepard to come over, I’ll be out of your hair,” Simon says, giving himself a once over in the mirror having given up on making his curls behave. <em>This is as good as it’s going to get</em>.</p><p>“Staying out tonight then?” Penny asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Simon just shrugs, grabbing his keys and wallet.</p><p>Sam was great, a bit too keen on talking about foreign market investments rather than talking to Simon, but he was pretty. Dark hair, deep set eyes, a sharp jawline. It was a fun night and morning. He was hoping he could get away with sneaking back home without anyone noticing he was wearing last night’s clothes, but he had to run into Shepard in their little hallway.</p><p>“Morning Si,” he says and just points to a spot on his neck and Simon feels the blood rush to his ears.</p><p>That night, Penny points out to him an inconvenient coincidence, “Why is it that all the guys you date always have dark hair, strong eyebrows and a tendency to sulk in their own brooding?”</p><p>“And the girls, always snarky and biting,” Shepard adds, “Not biting like <em>that</em>. But judging from your neck, who knows.”</p><p>“Can we not?” Simon says – being questioned by Penny <em>and</em> Shepard was not how he wanted to spend his Sunday.</p><p>“We’re just saying you seem to have a <em>type</em>,” Penny says good-naturedly.</p><p>“Yes – it’s called good looking and a fun personality,” Simon mumbles, “Now hurry up and pick a movie before I put on Roman Holiday.”</p><p>“Why do you even <em>like</em> that film? If this is some weird withdrawal, I’d rather watch Gladiator,” Shepard says.</p><p>“If I have to hear that bloody monologue from you two again I’m done. We’re sticking to the nice white lady prancing around Rome.”</p><p><em>For two people so good at reading me, you two sure are easily to manipulate</em>.</p><p>“Can’t complain,” Simon says smugly.</p><p> </p><p>==========WINTER==========</p><p> </p><p>Strangely, without the structure of university, Simon counted his days towards the weekend rather than until the holidays. So when the weekend came along, he’d try to find plans – a weekend spent doing nothing was a weekend wasted. So when he reaches out to Baz to ask if he’s free, more often than not he’s told he’s spending time with Simeon. He didn’t want to blame Baz. He gets it, when you’re dating someone new, it’s inevitable that you have to split your time between them and your friends.</p><p>Just because he didn’t want to blame him didn’t mean he was happy about it. Granted, it wasn’t like he and Baz spent a lot of time together, but after Italy, Simon found himself actually missing Baz’s biting commentary, his remarks and his quick wit. So he waited, for a good enough reason to come up for Baz to step away from classes, revision, and Simeon.</p><p>And that opportunity rocks up in December – one of them that suggested starting a tradition. More accurately, it was Penny and Agatha of all people. Apparently the two were eyeing all the Christmas set menus and drinks offers, so they suggested they all meet for an early Christmas feast the minute the clock ticked over into December. With almost all of them winding down for a break from school, Shepard and Simon had no choice but to agree – given they were the most flexible yet least flexible ones of the group.</p><p>Looking at the package prices, Simon was reminded that he was now financially independent, he wasn’t on a student loan anymore – it was his <em>own</em> money he was pissing away for overpriced London free flows. But when the time comes to actually go to this dinner, he was glad for the alleged promise for unlimited drinks for two hours.</p><p>Baz did spend the first fifteen minutes of his arrival moaning about having to venture into Shoreditch of this meal, but there was a resounding chorus of groans.</p><p>“Baz, if I can find the food exceptional, I’m sure you can slum it with the rest of us for one night,” Agatha jokes. It was nice seeing Agatha coming out of her shell more too, it only took four years for her finally find her place in med school, but she looked lighter, more confident with that big brain of hers.</p><p>And she was right, the food was great, even Baz admitted to as much, albeit begrudgingly when they brought out a sinful chocolate cake, topped with cinnamon and nutmeg. Simon once asked if he had any cavities because of his sugar habit, to which Baz refuted strongly. <em>It’s just not fair for some people isn’t it?</em></p><p>Simon was half way through his deconstructed fruitcake (whatever that meant, really it all tasted the same to him), when Dev clears his throat, getting the attention of everyone, “We have some news.”</p><p>That’s when he notices something next to him catching the light. There was a very obvious, very expensive looking ring on Niall’s finger, he quickly leans forward, gulping down the cake in his mouth and does a quick once over on Dev’s finger. <em>Well damn, at twenty-two</em>.</p><p>“We’re engaged.”</p><p>Simon makes a mental note to not sit in proximity to Penny and Shepard for the next engagement announcement because he’s sure he won’t be hearing for the next week. After the ringing stops in his ears, he practically falls out of his chair to hug the two of them, and Baz looks on affectionately – and proudly – at the two of them.</p><p>“Congrats guys,” Simon says.</p><p>“When’s the big day?” Agatha asks, standing next to him now.</p><p>“We don't know yet, but it won’t be soon, I think he just wanted to make sure I won’t go anywhere,” Dev jokes.</p><p>“Would you though?”</p><p>“Never,” and Dev gives Niall a small peck on his cheek.</p><p>Shepard starts asking for the full story, and Penny tries to edit Shepard’s questions down so that Dev and Niall actually had time to answer.</p><p>“Well, we were just came back from skating at the Natural History Museum, and when we got in, I turn around and see Niall on one knee.”</p><p>“You did say once that public proposals are emotional blackmail,” Baz chuckles, waving down a waiter and whispering something.</p><p>“Do you want to hear this or not?” Dev says.</p><p>“Yes.” Shepard says almost immediately.</p><p>“Well he got on one knee, speech and all, and I said yes.”</p><p>“But what did <em>say</em>?” Shepard presses on.</p><p>“I am not repeating that speech, that is for us,” Niall said, looking bright red, and everyone laughs, just as a bottle of champagne arrives.</p><p>“A toast then, to Dev and Niall,” Baz says, lifting his glass at the two of them.</p><p>“To Dev and Niall!” they all echo.</p><p>The rest of the evening descends into more questions from Shepard and well-meaning comments from Baz.</p><p>Simon turns to Agatha, “And to think that could’ve been us?”</p><p>“Marginally less happy, but definitely equally dramatic, knowing you.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes, it’d be clumsy, completely botched, but so perfect,” Agatha teases, “At least our children would look pretty.”</p><p>“My hair and your complexion? They’d look like Malibu Barbie and Ken, by way of Bournemouth and Lancashire.”</p><p>Agatha and him erupt into laughter, the bubbles getting to them, but also genuinely happy for their friends. She later told Simon she was happy to be single, not really feeling the need for romance and all that. He tells her he’s just trying on people for size, and she chokes on her drink.</p><p>It takes Simon until getting home before realising why she laughed so hard.</p><p> </p><p>==========SPRING==========</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Simon never thought he’d be part of the problem. Growing up, if someone had told him he’d be part of the generation of young people who could no longer afford houses because of spending their money on avocado and toast, he’d laugh. But here he was, regretting his order for avocado on toast, as opposed to his usual full English. He couldn’t even order a scone or four to add to his breakfast because they had sold out.</p><p>He’d be less annoyed if their usual group didn’t get a new addition. Baz had brought Simeon along, with his slicked back hair, expensive chinos and even more expensive watch. Penny cleared her throat when Simeon extended a hand out to shake his and he almost forgot about basic manners.</p><p>“Simeon.”</p><p>“Simon.” Did he make sure he gave a firm grip, and a bit more? Perhaps, but nothing another four beers couldn’t excuse. It also didn’t help how <em>good</em> they looked together. He feels Agatha place hand on the knee he’s been bouncing under the table, it almost felt sympathetic, but he’s pretty sure she’s just annoyed at him shaking the table.</p><p>What really got Simon’s gears grinding was when Simeon ordered an espresso martini for Baz. It took less than two visits to the coffee shop to know that Baz hated coffee – if there was a sweeter option, he’d opt for that. And Simon can tell Baz was struggling to finish his drink.</p><p>When the waiter comes back for a second round of drinks, everyone nodded along, and Simon takes the liberty to order something for Baz, “I’m not going to try and pronounce it, but the sweet one…yeah, the one with the berries and syrup.” He smiles smugly to himself when Baz raises his glass to him, mouthing a “Thank you”.</p><hr/><p>The last place Simon expected or wanted to have his first one-on-one conversation with Simeon was the mens’ room, and it seemed far too well timed to be a coincidence. He was willing himself to go faster, but nature had its agenda so Simon was stuck at one end of the bathroom while Simeon attempts small talk from the other end. <em>Kill me now</em>.</p><p>“Baz tells me you work in video games?”</p><p>“Uh. Yeah I do. Designer. The art stuff,” Simon stammers. <em>Why can’t I string together a sentence when I need to? Why can’t I even tell his stupid guy my job title?</em></p><p>“That’s cool. I heard you’re into playing them as well.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Simon says, grateful to be done. He pulls up his fly and marched to the sinks as fast as he could without coming off as rude. Simeon joined him just as he gets to the taps. <em>Did he even bloody use the loo or is he just that interested in me</em>.</p><p>“So, I just thought I’d ask. What’s the deal with you two?” he asks, looking at Simon’s reflection, clarifying after he knits his brows together, “Baz and you. I don’t want to get in the middle of anything.”</p><p>“We barely know each other, really,” Simon did his best to keep his voice level, staring back at Simeon, who keeps his gaze. <em>What is the guy’s deal?</em></p><p>Suddenly the door opens loudly and Baz comes in, reeking of cigarettes, he barely looked at the two of them before heading to a cubicle.</p><p>“You’re not puking right?” Simon shouts after him.</p><p>“Some of us enjoy privacy Snow,” Baz sneered before closing the door behind him. Simon shrugged toward Simeon and heads out the bathroom.</p><p>
  <em>More like I don’t want to get the middle of something.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Simon largely forgets about his exchange with Simeon, it was only normal he supposed. They had gone on holiday alone, and a couple of weeks after that, Baz and him start going out. He also appreciates that maybe ordering for Baz and being smug about it also didn’t help convince Simeon that there was nothing going on. But that was for Baz to have a conversation with Simeon, not for Simon to intervene. He did wonder if Baz heard any part of that conversation, but then again, even if he did, it’s not like Simon would be able to tell.</p><p>One helpful distraction was his manager telling him he needed to pick up some extra work to cover for one of their colleagues going on maternity leave. It wasn’t anything too taxing, the key animation and frames were sorted, his job was just to make sure the lighting in the environment worked as well doing some extra bits with the static background.</p><p>When he told his manager he was done a couple of weeks later, he just got a nod and another list of scenes to render and help with. It wasn’t only until later that month when they were having an all staffer and his manager stood up to give Simon a shout-out and literal thumbs up that he felt, maybe, he wasn’t doing so bad after all.</p><p>Another new starter from the writing team chats to him later that day at the tea point, telling him that it’s new IP he’s working on right – if Simon kept it up, he’s pretty sure he’ll even get to see cover art before the others.</p><p><em>I love my job</em>.</p><p> </p><p>==========SUMMER==========</p><p> </p><p>London gets hit with a sweltering heat wave and it's unbearable. Simon runs hot usually, so commuting to work over the last week has been a particular brand of torture. There was no day he didn’t walk into the office damp and ruddy – he suspects he’ll catch a cold like this sitting under the air conditioner vents, but he doesn’t care.</p><p>That said, a heat wave did come with its benefits – namely, the sun was bright, skies were clear and it puts everyone in a better mood. This coincides perfectly for London Pride, people pile onto the streets throughout central London, taking over Regent Street, Piccadilly Circus all the way to White Hall. This year, they all managed to find time to attend. Everyone was in their proverbial Sunday best – harnesses, crop tops, rainbow flags and accents, and so much glitter. It seemed that even the people marching in the parade were more enthusiastic than before, dancing harder and smiling more.</p><p>Given how much people have had to fight so they could be out here celebrating without an iota of care, Simon couldn’t help but be a bit touched by the amount people that showed up.</p><p>He also felt extremely underdressed. Even Agatha went out of her way to dress up.</p><p>Baz and Simeon had somehow co-ordinated a complimentary but not matching outfit that had just enough rainbow on it to keep it understated, but out and proud. Simon suspects it was mostly Baz’ doing, but he couldn’t deny that Simeon (and almost everyone else) put more thought into it than he did. He just showed up in a white t-shirt and denim shorts.</p><p>Penny did ask if he wanted to get a t-shirt, coloured coded to reflect the different flags or a sash from one of the marchers in the parade, but Simon didn’t know which one to ask for, so he just lets the float go by.</p><p>“I never really thought about it, I just kinda went with my gut,” Simon says, “Don’t want to wear the wrong colours and do myself a disservice.”</p><p>“Glitter then?” one of Penny’s friends – Trixie – pipes up. Penny was not amused, evidently they didn’t get on too well, but they bumped into each other at the Tube on their way to the parade and both groups of friends were milling around in same bit of Regents Street. “They’re holographic, so they reflect all the colours – you can be all of it!”</p><p>“I can live with that,” Simon chuckles. What he didn’t expect was for Trixie to go to town on him. Glitter across his face, in his hair, along his arms. Very rarely does anything on his skin outnumber his freckles, but he’s almost certain this might.</p><p>“That’s going to be every where in the flat,” Penny groans, so Simon just pulls her into a bear hug.</p><p>“Now we’re both equally at fault!”</p><p>As the day wore on, they finish the stash of drinks they had brought, and have developed a rolling routine of popping to a pub on Carnaby Street for booze. Dev and Niall just brought back eight cups of beer and Simon couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“Sorry, excuse me,” a voice from behind him says, tapping his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh sorry mate,” Simon says trying to get out of the way of whoever was telling him to move.</p><p>“Hi, I’m James,” he says, flashing a smile at Simon. <em>Oh</em>. He was about Simon’s height, blonde and even broader than he was. Nothing like his <em>usual type</em>, as Penny called it.</p><p>“Hi. Simon,” he tries to stick out a hand to shake him, but he just knocks his cup and spills some of his beer.</p><p>“I, uh, just thought you looked quite cute.”</p><p>“Ah. Thanks.” <em>Please stop being awkward Simon.</em></p><p>“I was wondering if you’d want to grab a drink, maybe, later?” he says, holding out his phone hopefully.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds … that sounds great,” Simon managed, and he punches his number into his phone.</p><p>He grinned back at Simon and ducks his head before walking back over to his friends, looking back several times at Simon. As he disappears into the crowd Simon felt someone else stand next to him.</p><p>“You ought to be more selective Snow.”</p><p>“It’s my phone number, not a dowry Baz.” And he watches Baz walk back to Simeon, who just peppers him with kisses.</p><p>“See Penny, I don’t just have <em>one</em> type.”</p><p>She just rolled her eyes and rests her head on Shepard’s chest.</p><hr/><p>The first thing Simon does when he wakes up is check if he’s in his own room (he is) and if he’s wearing anything (the exact same thing as yesterday. Shoes and all. And the glitter.) The second thing he does is try to go back to sleep. No person should have to endure this pain – and if there was someone who does, it’s Shepard from Omaha. He doesn’t really remember how he made it home, but he does distinctly remember that after they migrated to the streets of Soho, Shepard and him made a pact to match each other. Simon was confident he could outlast Shepard, but that momentary pride was not worth his headache right now.</p><p>
  <em>Why do I insist on drinking like a fifteen year old in a field. Fuck me.</em>
</p><p>In fact, the last time he got that drunk, it was during Fresher’s Week, and apparently Baz had taken care of him. <em>Doubt he do the same now.</em></p><p>There was a gently knock on the door and he just groans as Penny comes in with a glass of water and aspirin. “If it helps, Shepard is looking worse than you.”</p><p>“It does help,” he says, grateful for the water and aspirin, “How did you get us <em>both </em>home by the way?”</p><p>“You don’t remember?” Penny asks, somewhat surprised. Simon shook his head and winced. <em>Nope. Not doing that ever again</em>. “You insisted on staying out later, so Shepard and I went home first. Baz took an Uber with you.”</p><p>“Did Simeon come with him or something?”</p><p>“Nope. He came himself. He said he sent Simeon home first.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“He then carried you up the stairs – he said there was no way I could’ve done it. I just opened the door, and you were on the floor, he was about to have a hernia.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck fuck fuck.</em>
</p><p>“I’ll get you another water…and be very quiet, studying in the living room, okay?”</p><p>Simon barely hears Penny come in with the water later, wrestling with how best to say thank you and apologise Baz for being a knob…again. He manages to hammer a barrage of texts before his phone dies. <em>Of course I didn't charge it.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He plugs in his phone, downs his glass of water and attempts to goes back to sleep.</p><hr/><p>After he got out the shower late in the afternoon and felt like a human again (more like a half forgotten dream of a human), he checked his phone and just sees two photos from Baz.</p><p>One was a candid one, Simon being held up in his arms, sloshed out of his mind laughing and Baz doing his best to look annoyed rather than amused.</p><p>Another one, much older, grainier, and it was Simon passed out at the back of a car with his mouth wide open, from that night out during Fresher’s.</p><p>
  <em>I guess I barely know him, huh?</em>
</p><p>He sees another message, from James.</p><p>Simon drops his phone to go back out to bug Penny and Shepard about dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll let y'all decide what % of Simon's flings are men/women, because honestly, I don't even know haha</p><p>Also, the working title for this was Denial, with a side of DeNiall.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Year Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jealousy is an ugly monster that eats away at everything, and Baz’s relationship wasn’t immune to it. Simeon thinks he’s walking in the shadow of a certain man who shined like the sun.</p>
<p>Baz didn’t think that for one minute, and even Fiona told him to give it time. But was it true? Was it Simeon he liked, or just the shadow cast on him?</p>
<p>This is the last time he tells himself, one more chance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==========FALL==========</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outwardly, things were going perfectly for Baz. He finished his LPC, passed with flying colours and was now working in one of the many City law firms. He had a boyfriend, living in Central London with high paying white-collar job – things were great. Except with the stress that comes with being a commercial lawyer, his personal life was hanging by a thread. In his mind, he had thought that by dating another lawyer, there’d be more compromises, more understanding of the hours that come with the job. To his credit, Simeon <em>was</em> very understanding, especially when they cancel on each other at equal frequency. However, they’ve been fighting more often, and almost every fight, the topic of Simon Snow Salisbury would come up.</p>
<p>The first time they fought was the day after Pride. Baz had invited Simeon over to apologise, make amends for essentially abandoning his boyfriend. Simeon wasn’t receptive to Baz’s reasons. He sat there, waiting for an apology, but evidently, all the apologies that Baz could manage weren’t good enough.</p>
<p>“But did you <em>have</em> to go home with him?”</p>
<p>“You saw him, he could barely stand. No driver would take him.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he could’ve handled himself – or he’d learn his lesson and not drink that much.”</p>
<p>“Well I couldn’t bloody leave him there alone, could I?” Baz was tired, all of Simeon’s questions that night were about Baz’s insistence on taking Snow home. “What is this about Simeon? Is this a trust thing?”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m saying.”</p>
<p>“He was out cold. What do you think would’ve happened?” Baz asks.</p>
<p>“All I’m saying is that you were more than ready to drop everything to help him,” he was standing up now, and while Baz still had the height advantage, the way he was boring into him, he somehow felt like he was the smaller one.</p>
<p>“He’s my friend Simeon, what else was I supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“He’s a grown ass man, he doesn’t need taking care of.”</p>
<p>“Well maybe I wanted to take care of him,” Baz shouts back, instantly realising that was the wrong thing to say.</p>
<p>“I see the way you look at him, and him at you. I’m not an idiot,” he spits out.</p>
<p>To accuse Snow of being a drunk knob, Baz would accept. To accuse <em>him</em> of cheating, with a friend that was passed out, was another thing entirely.</p>
<p>“Get out.”</p>
<p>It took them two weeks before they could patch things up, Baz repeats himself ad nauseam about there being nothing between Snow and him, Simeon apologies for being jealous.</p>
<p>“How could I compete with someone you’ve known for a decade?”</p>
<p>“I barely know him as it is.”</p>
<p>That should’ve been it, the end of that fight, the end of the issue. But because Baz couldn’t hold his tongue and Simeon evidently never quite believed him, the topic gets brought back up whenever they fight. He was supposed to go over to his place tonight to have a talk, but he really lacked the energy – he wanted things to work, if anything to prove to Simeon he still wanted their relationship, but he was so tired.</p>
<p>And it’s in this state that he knocks on his aunt’s door that afternoon</p>
<p>“You better be fucking dying,” Fiona shouted as she pulls open the door.</p>
<p>“It’s one in the afternoon,” Baz said. Fiona looked him up and down, before stepping out of the way, gesturing for him to head in. Apparently, he looked bad enough to warrant an invitation.</p>
<p>He did always like Fiona’s place, despite being a self-professed punk and rebel, somethings you just can’t erase from your identity. The fact that she was living in bloody Notting Hill, in a free house, was a statement enough. That said, despite the manicured front garden and Georgian town house façade, the interior was a weird time capsule of the 70s and 80s, with a dash of modern refinery.</p>
<p>“So what is this about? You look like shit,” Fiona says, holding out a cigarette, directing him toward the garden. <em>Guess she’s not smoking in the house anymore</em>.</p>
<p>“Simeon,” he grumbles, lighting up before he even makes it outside.</p>
<p>“Again? You two fight like every other week,” she groans, “You used to do that with that other kid. It always looked more like flirting. You sure it’s not the same thing?”</p>
<p>“No…wait, flirting?” Baz was both surprised and annoyed, “No. It wasn’t. Why does everyone think Snow and I had a thing?”</p>
<p>“You two did go away together. Two blokes into blokes. Sharing a bed…the mind reels,” Fiona waggles her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Look Fi, that’s the problem,” Baz says, sitting up, trying to get Fiona to be serious for one second in her life, “I don’t know what to do. My boyfriend thinks I’m having an affair or something equally bizarre. And all I get are the accusations, not even the benefits of actually <em>having</em> an affair.”</p>
<p>Fiona takes a drag of her cigarette and looks at him, it’s one of those rare moments where she actually feels like his aunt, someone he could turn to. God knows he couldn’t turn his father with <em>boy</em> problems, if it was <em>girl</em> problems, it may be better received, just maybe. “Look kid. Relationships are tough, but it shouldn’t take <em>this</em> much convincing over you not having a bloke on the side.”</p>
<p>“I know, but…” Baz didn’t know where he was going with it.</p>
<p>“But what?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’ve invested enough time into this guy, surely I should just hold out?”</p>
<p>“A relationship isn’t an investment. You can leave those to the side and they’ll perform on their own,” Fiona stubs out her cigarette and lights another, “This is someone you’re <em>allegedly</em> supposed to spend your life with.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Baz takes one final drag of his cigarette, “I just don’t know if I want to let it go.”</p>
<p>“Then give it a bit more time. What do I know about timescales for gay men.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Fi, I almost feel like you have some wisdom behind those wrinkles.”</p>
<p>“Don’t ask me for my doctor’s number when you hit twenty-seven. Judging your father, you’d age early and stay that way.”</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking cruel you know that?” he chuckles, “And weren’t you the one I took after Mother?”</p>
<p>“Fortunately for you, yes.”</p>
<p>Frankly, he had no idea whether or not he would break it off with Simeon when he arrived at his building. But when he got let into the flat, Simeon looked worst than he did this morning, and Baz just couldn’t do it. Not when he pulled him into his arms, whispering apologies and practically crying into his shoulder.</p>
<p><em>One more time. This is the last time</em>.</p>
<p>And he kisses Simeon’s tear-stained face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==========WINTER==========</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the opportunity came up at work, Baz applied on a whim – it was unheard of that a first year trainee to be offered a secondment abroad. But Baz was always exceptional, and he thought, even if he didn’t get it, the experience would be beneficial to his growth. And because he was excellent, he was heading back to Italy in the spring, this time for a three-month secondment. Was it unusual for a first year trainee to get such an opportunity? Absolutely. Is that why Baz took it in a heartbeat? Exactly.</p>
<p>His friends were excited for him when he broke the news to them over their annual Christmas dinner. Wellbelove was immediately moaning about how lucky he was that he got to travel for his job.</p>
<p>“Should’ve done something else rather than trying to save lives,” Niall teased, which earns him a kick under the table from Wellbelove and Dev refusing to fight for his honour.</p>
<p>“Where you going then?” Shepard asks, passing over a very traditional Christmas sushi platter (Japanese somehow came out on top when they were deciding which restaurant to book).</p>
<p>“Italy. Rome,” Baz says, taking an impolite amount of pink ginger and wasabi before passing the platter to Snow. He was looking at Baz with an expression he couldn't quite decipher – maybe Snow got better at hiding his feelings or Baz was out of practice when it came to reading Snow. No matter the meaning behind it, Baz didn’t want to understand it. Things were finally starting to look good again with Simeon, and the last thing they needed was for Baz to throw a wrench into it by revisiting him, Snow and the summer they spent together.</p>
<p>It would appear everyone else sensed it as well, because the minute he answered Shepard, everyone drops the topic and moves onto neutral ground. Which this year was discussing Bunce’s PhD in English Literature. Baz listened enviously as Bunce went on about her research, captivated by her passion and dedication to academia.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, Baz would’ve loved to study English at university and work his way up the academic ladder just like his mother. He’s glad that he could at least live vicariously through his friend – the only friend who he’d consider an academic rival. Dev dropped the humanities the second he could, and Snow was…bless him, was not cut out for academia.</p>
<p>It was only until later that night when he drags himself into Simeon’s flat, and he’s climbing into bed with him that it hits him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. I have to tell him.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>In retrospect, he probably should have hesitated a bit, taken at least a day to discuss it with his friends, family and partner. But he didn’t, so now he had to break the news to Simeon, weeks after the secondment was arranged.</p>
<p>He had thought Simeon would be happy for him, because <em>he</em> knew what this opportunity meant, and how the firm saw Baz as a trainee. And Baz suspected if it was any other city, there’d be no issue, but the fact that it was Rome of all places probably dragged up some memories that Simeon and Baz worked hard to avoid.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me you’re going to be in Rome for three months, and you didn’t think to even ask me. I wouldn’t have stopped you, but just, out of courtesy,” Simeon said.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d be happy for me.”</p>
<p>“I would be, if I’d been actually included in your plans.”</p>
<p>“What plans?”</p>
<p>“Your plan for…your life! You make them, and charge right on. I’m an afterthought,” Simeon said, he was frustrated and Baz was doing his best to keep his venom in check.</p>
<p>“I do. I even looked into flights. Between you and me, we can definitely afford to see other over weekends. Well not every weekend, but how is that any different to now?”</p>
<p>“Well, at least in London I’m not walking in the shadow of someone that, what was it your cousin said? ‘Shines like the sun?’” Simeon says.</p>
<p>“Come off it, it won’t be like that.”</p>
<p>They don’t say anything after that, Baz knew if he opened his mouth now it’d either be desperate pleading or vicious words he couldn’t take back. Sometimes he envied Snow’s ability to just shrug at answers. Simeon was pacing around his living room, their morning coffees gone cold now, much like the air between them.</p>
<p>“I think we should take a break.”</p>
<p>Baz could physically feel the anger he was tamping down bubbling up, “What the fuck does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Baz. Things haven’t been working. And don’t lie, you know it’s true,” Simeon says, and Baz couldn't deny it, “Maybe some time apart, would help.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to even entertain the idea of a short term long distance.”</p>
<p>“Do you really want to fly back to London just to fight?” he looked defeated, and all the fight in Baz just evaporates.</p>
<p>“You sleep with someone while I’m gone, there’ll be a reckoning,” Baz spat out and storms out the flat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==========SPRING==========</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was strange. Before, Italy was just another country his family would visit. Somewhere along the line, it became this vague idea that it was somewhere he wanted to take his partner – it’d be warm, cosy and intimate. But now, being in Rome, he realised just how much of that idea was <em>now </em>made up of memories with Snow.</p>
<p>When he’s not at work, he’s trying to <em>live</em> in the city, rather than just see it as a visitor. He listened to recommendations from his new colleagues; visit museums he didn’t get the chance to; tries restaurants who despised his English accent (but mask it with a French one? That did the trick). He even took a solo trip to Milan one weekend. It was no use, because every time he walked by the gelateria by the Spanish Steps, or when a baby blue Vespa breezed past him, thoughts of Snow would just creep in. Even when he decided to cut through the Trevi Fountain one day, the sight of two guys patting each other down for change, made him smile at how ready Snow had been with his spare change.</p>
<p>Partially because he didn’t have a handle on his feelings anymore, but also because he had no self-control, he took photos of all these places, if anything to tell himself even though the city stayed the same, it wasn’t the same for Baz. He then sent all of them to Snow, one by one as he happens upon them.</p>
<p>He didn’t do the same with Simeon, firstly, because they were “on a break”, whatever <em>that</em> meant. But it felt like rubbing salt into the wound – something Baz wouldn’t hesitate to do to many, but Simeon was still, for better or for worse, his boyfriend. <em>Barely</em>. He wanted it to work, between them. He did find himself missing him, at night when he was alone with his thoughts. He just wasn’t sure if it was Simeon he missed, or just the companionship.</p>
<p><em>I’m so fucked</em>.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, his three months were coming to an end, he looks back on the work he’s done, the praise he’s received and experiences he’s taking back with him. Evidently he was “prickly” according to some of his colleagues, but he got his work done quickly, accurately and offered improvements where possible. Baz didn’t need a three-month stint in Italy to tell anyone that, but if he could convince the higher-ups at Italy, then surely London wouldn’t be that difficult?</p>
<p>On his last evening, he goes back to that restaurant by the Tiber, he takes the same walk they had taken the year before. He stopped at where he almost had the courage to cross that line between friendship and more with Snow. He stubbed out his cigarette, drawing a line between where he and Snow once stood and walked home.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if we’ll ever come back. Together.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==========SUMMER==========</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baz asked Simeon to meet with him basically as soon as he landed back in London. He needed to know where he stood, where <em>they</em> stood. Fiona had suggested he give it more time, and she had a point. He was only twenty-three, and Simeon only two years older. The point of dating in your twenties was to have a chance to mess things up, learn and grow. Hell, Fiona’s in her late fifties and was <em>still</em> learning and growing. Then again she’s been with Nico for eons now.</p>
<p>The conversation was long, it was difficult, and Baz thought about giving it all up and just walking away multiple times. But he owed it to himself, to Simeon, to <em>their</em> relationship to get everything he needed to say out, and to listen to everything Simeon had to say. And he said all the right things, he acknowledges his jealousy, his insecurities, Baz told him things weren’t working because he wasn’t focused on them, but just on himself and his feelings.</p>
<p>They promise each other this would be the last time they did this, one last chance for them. And somewhere deep in Baz, he knew this time he meant it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Despite having visited himself, Snow was apparently keen to listen to Baz talk about Rome. Now that he thought about it, he’s barely spoke to Snow anymore, not since he started dating Simeon. He wasn’t sure how much of it was him prioritising his relationship over his friends (which he knows wasn’t <em>great</em>) and how much of it was not willing to invite the contentious topic that was Snow into his life. But they’ve spoken about it now, like adults, and Baz has hopefully convinced Simeon for the last time that there was nothing going on between Snow and him.</p>
<p>“So how was Rome?” Snow asks.</p>
<p>“Everything is still there – the city will live to see another spontaneous grad trip,” he jokes, “I think Simeon and I might go there, at some point.”</p>
<p>“You got back together with him?” he sounded surprised.</p>
<p>“Well, yes. We talked it out, almost like we weren’t listening to each other the first time we fought.”</p>
<p>“Or the hundred others you had after.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s <em>my</em> relationship, and sometimes things take time.” Snow was doing that thing with his brows when he didn’t agree with something, and clearly there was something about Baz’s decision to get back together with Simeon that sat wrongly with Snow.</p>
<p>“What?” Baz asks.</p>
<p>“Nothing nothing, your relationship and all,” Snow mumbles while he shifts uncomfortably, Baz just raises an eyebrow at him, “He just seems like a bit of a prick.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Look, I know it’s not my place but…you’re just so careful around him. Whenever I see you with him, it’s like you’re not yourself.”</p>
<p>“What on earth are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Are you even happy with him?”</p>
<p>“What has that got to with anything?”</p>
<p>Snow looks at him like he’s grown two heads, “If you’re not happy with him, then why are you even <em>with</em> him. Still, after so long?”</p>
<p>“Well I’m sorry I didn't want to be lonely and on my own. Tell me Snow, what’s that like?”</p>
<p>Something on Snow’s face twitches, and Baz knows that’s usually the first sign that whatever he was saying was getting to Snow. “You always know how to go for the lowest blow, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“How could I when we barely know each other Snow.”</p>
<p>Snow stares at him, his knuckles were white and Baz was ready for them to have a proper row, but instead Snow just gets up. “You’re just going to walk away then? After you insult me, my boyfriend, my relationship and my choices?” He shouted after Snow, who just continued to walk out, not even acknowledging him.</p>
<p>Baz was fuming. Since when did Snow of all people have more emotional intelligence than him? He could barely string together enough words to make a coherent sentence. <em>Just because I try to be nice and attentive to my fucking boyfriend’s feelings, I’m losing myself. Piss off</em>.</p>
<p>He also knew Snow was right.</p>
<hr/>
<p>If Baz was worried about things being awkward with Snow, he didn’t have to be. They’ve been avoiding each other like the plague. Snow would always bail if he found out Baz was going to be there for whatever they were doing, and Baz would just say he has work to do so he couldn’t make it.</p>
<p>It seemed everyone else was tired of their spat, well, Dev and Niall tell him that much over a takeaway curry one night.</p>
<p>“You’re both being unbelievably childish about all this,” Dev says, reaching over to Baz’s plate to steal another samosa.</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault that Snow can’t stand the fact that I’m with someone who isn’t up to <em>his</em> bloody standards.”</p>
<p>Niall chuckles and Baz just looks at him, “Oh it’s nothing. It’s just a bit funny. How similar Simeon is to Simon, but so different at the same time.”</p>
<p>“What?” Baz sneers.</p>
<p>“Look. If Simon was the prototype, the original Malibu Barbie. You got the Legally Blonde tie-in doll.” Baz was trying to follow Niall’s logic, and even though it’s basically his job to do so with clients, he’s lost.</p>
<p>“They both have a temper, easy to flare up, except with Snow he just spars with you until you’re both exhausted and exposed. Simeon just harps on the same three things and somehow expects you to just accept it.”</p>
<p>“We’re just saying you and Snow know each other inside and out, despite what you two keep fucking insisting,” Dev chimes in, “And Simeon might be broadly the same kind of guy, but he isn’t quite the same.”</p>
<p>“I am <em>not</em> only dating Simeon because he’s similar to Snow. This is ridiculous,” Baz stabbed into his curry like <em>it</em> had wronged him somehow. Though he will admit that the initial attraction was the blonde curls and pale blue eyes, they were not similar at all with Snow’s golden hair and common blue eyes. <em>Which apparently, are not that common</em>.</p>
<p>“Just call him. You might not have liked what he said, but you’ve said much of the same to Fiona anyway.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that?”</p>
<p>“She sent me a rant telling me to help you get your shit together, otherwise she’ll just lock you two in a flat until you figure it out.”</p>
<p>“Why are you all so bloody invested in my relationship with Snow anyway. Is this your way of telling me you’re only inviting one of us to the wedding?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re my best man so I’d like to think Snow would just deal with it, or you can do your job and make things easier for the groom. Well, both grooms.”</p>
<p>Baz blinked a couple of times as Dev’s words played out again in his head, “Devlin, can you for once, treat me like an adult and actually ask me?” Baz says dropping his fork to pull his cousin into a hug. <em>Because yes, of course I’ll be your best man. </em></p>
<p>“Then <em>act </em>like one,” Dev said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He sent it before getting on the Tube, counting on the shoddy signal to avoid receiving Snow’s response. It was immature to just send it a text he knows, but he took a lot for him to actually work up the courage to apologise to Snow. And when got off, he didn’t get a reply, all he gets is a simple doodle of a knight with golden curly hair vanquishing an evil vampire with a extremely exaggerated widow’s peak.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And just like that. They were fine again.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s always easy with him, isn’t it?</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>You and Snow know each other inside and out</em>”.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Baz was running late for his dinner date with Simeon, it wasn’t even his fault this time. He had Snow’s gift ordered, all he was doing was picking it up, but the perfect storm of a misplaced box, a faulty order number and a long line at the desk put him twenty minutes behind schedule. Thankfully he managed to get to Simeon’s flat in Victoria just fifteen minutes late.</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late,” Baz said setting down his laptop bag and shopping.</p>
<p>“No worries, I only just got back,” Simeon said, “What did you get?” he was eyeing the bright yellow Selfridges bag.</p>
<p>“Oh just some headphones for Snow’s birthday tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Yeah? I told you this weeks ago – you said you didn’t want to come.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were free so I told my parents we’d go see them.”</p>
<p>“Are they coming down to London? I’m sure if I show up a bit late it’ll be fine if you wanted a long lunch?” Baz looked up from his phone and could see Simeon was upset.</p>
<p>“I told them we’d go to them in Brighton.”</p>
<p>“Can’t we just go next weekend?” Baz asked. He wasn’t going to back down. Firstly, because he didn’t see why he had to when he said he had plans. Secondly, not only would it be extremely rude for him to bail now, but also he shouldn’t have to choose between his boyfriend and Snow.</p>
<p>“They’re literally my parents. And you’re blowing me off for some party?”</p>
<p>“I told I had plans this weekend well in advance. It’s not my fault you forgot, or didn’t bother to ask.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t you just miss this one, you see him often enough.”</p>
<p>“Because I already said I’ll go and how would you like it if a friend bailed on your birthday?”</p>
<p>“Is it because it’s Snow?”</p>
<p>“Not fucking this <em>again</em>,” Baz groaned, every step they took forward they’d take two steps back, and it always because of Snow. Baz’s principles were no longer the problem, because, as with everything in this cursed relationship, the problem was Snow.</p>
<p>“It’s always him,” Simeon said, “And I wasn’t going to bring it up but I know you were talking to him constantly while in Rome.”</p>
<p>Baz was taken aback, there was no reason for him to know that, and even it did, it shouldn’t <em>be</em> a problem. They were friends, and they went there together. Hell, Baz and Simeon were decidedly <em>not</em> together back in spring. “How’d you know that? And why does that matter?”</p>
<p>“Well for one thing whenever it comes up you two finish each other’s sentence about the damn place.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like we ran around like it was some romantic romp around Italy,” Baz snapped, though even he knew the part about romance wasn’t technically true.</p>
<p>“And nothing happened.”</p>
<p>“Of course nothing happened,” Baz runs a hand through his hair, “You think if something happened, this, us, would be a thing?!”  </p>
<p><em>Well. Shit</em>.</p>
<p>They both knew where this conversation was heading, so Baz spared them the pain of drawing it out and decided to face the music head on.</p>
<p>“This is the last time. Isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes it is.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>He collects his things and leaves the flat, caught in between feeling devastated and relieved.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s over.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He arrived at Snow’s new flat twenty minutes early the next night, and Snow was surprised to say the least.</p>
<p>“You never arrive early to…anything,” he says when he lets Baz in.</p>
<p>“We barely know each other Snow,” Baz says as he toes off his shoes. He followed Snow into the kitchen, much smaller than the one had with Bunce, but it was a one-bed apartment so, no one could really complain.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday Snow,” he holds out Snow’s present, wrapped in Selfridges’ signature yellow wrapping paper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this came a bit late! I was out doing the social thing - but nonetheless here we are!</p>
<p>Next weekend will be the finale! </p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Year Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Agatha pointed out a very specific fact to Simon, he doesn’t know what to do with the information. </p><p>All he knew was that overthinking and second-guessing never got anyone anywhere. So he just goes for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>==========FALL==========</p><p> </p><p>It was until weeks after the break up that Simon actually heard about it. He’s surprised that Baz didn’t look more bent out of shape, but then again, it’s not like Baz was an open book. All he really knew was that there was yet another nasty fight between him and Simeon and this time it wasn’t something they could come back from, or Baz couldn’t let slide.</p><p>When Shepard tried to ask more about it (something about getting Baz to <em>talk</em> about his feelings being good for him or something), Baz just brushed him off. While Simon’s not exactly the type to talk about his feelings either, he did wonder if someone <em>else</em> had asked, maybe Baz would have been more receptive to it.</p><p>Whether or not Baz was actually going through a rough time dealing with his break up, Simon remembers that Baz was there for him, and much like with Agatha, he made himself available. Unlike when he was with Agatha though, rather than merely asking, he just tells Baz they have plans and expects him to show up.</p><p><em>He can say no to an invite. He can’t really leave me hanging there if I just tell him.</em> That was his <em>flawless</em> thinking anyway.</p><p>The first time Simon did it, it was just to the pub around his place in Archway, nothing fancy but he wouldn’t look a tit if Baz really didn’t show up. As the minutes ticked on, there was a small part of Simon that thought Baz really wouldn’t show. Just as he was about to send a message to Baz, he heard a chair scrape up next to him, and there he was. Baz came.</p><p>So Simon starts randomly sending Baz a place and time, and then waits. So far, there’s only be three genuine rejections, but that was during a particularly busy month where Baz and his team had to help close a deal at work. He’s even started inviting Baz to ticketed events. Well, not necessarily invite, but informing Baz that they were going to see a show or a gig he managed to snag tickets for from a raffle.</p><p>They stay away from heavy topics, Baz usually just moans about work, and Simon listens. Baz always has plenty to say, and Simon didn’t need to try to fill in any silent gaps. That and it’s not like anything particularly special has been happening with work. Unlike Baz’s graduate scheme…thing, his job just needs him to crack on and get better. Ebb, more than his manager anyway, makes sure he’s on the right track and <em>actually</em> getting better.</p><p>They were just walking out of <em>Everyone’s Talking About Jamie</em> when Baz asks him something, “Snow, why are you doing this?”</p><p>It caught him off-guard, while he never actually told Baz why he was doing this, he thought that Baz would figure it out. “Well you were there for me with Bas, so I wanted to be here, for you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“When Bas and I split up, I didn’t know what to do with myself. But you were there, and, I don’t know. You reminded me that the world kept spinning, and things weren’t that bad. I might’ve gotten it wrong but, I wanted you to know that as well. That there is a life with me – I mean us, all of us.”</p><p>They walk silently through the crowds of Leicester Square, Simon wasn’t sure if Baz was happy with what he said or holding back on biting off his head. He would’ve spent all night thinking about it had Baz not said just as they went their separate ways home, “Thank you.”</p><p>After that, Simon wasn’t sure if Baz needed, or even wanted him to continue with his unsolicited plans. Baz wasn’t angry with him obviously, but he also didn’t want Baz to think he was only doing this because he pitied Baz. He’d ask Penny or Agatha, but they both would probably tell him he was just overthinking it all, but when it came to Baz, Simon couldn’t help <em>but</em> overthink. It seemed that despite knowing Baz for more than a decade now, he still second-guessed how he thought, how he felt and where Simon stood with him. It was an average Tuesday at work when he got a message from Baz that he finds out the answer to the question.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>==========WINTER==========</p><p> </p><p>Simon didn’t pay too much mind to the whispers on his team about a possible promotion in the new-year. True, it’d be great to be paid more and have his efforts recognised, but he was also happy to pay his dues and work on his craft until they thought he was ready. Penny urged him to be more excited about it, because being content in one place was never really Simon’s thing anyway. But thinking about it didn’t really ever get Simon anywhere, especially when he had so little input on what was going to happen. And so, he puts his thoughts on his career on hold and focuses single-mindedly on Christmas.</p><p>This year he was with the Bunces again, and Shepard seemed grateful to have another person there who wasn’t drilled into coping with the chaos. Simon’s only tip for Shepard was to simply stay out of the way and be there when Martin shouts for help in the kitchen. And so, Shepard and him basically stand around on guard duty ferrying the mismatched pots and pans of radish, vegetable bake, naan bread and biryani to the dining table. Penny was ordered to fetch some more chairs from the garage. The younger Bunce children were running about setting up the table and Priya was trying to get Premal to let her carry the turkey. Nothing matched, not even the cutlery, but it was exactly how Christmas should be in the Bunce house, and Simon’s happy to be invited again.</p><p>He was about to drift off into his unplanned but expected post-Christmas lunch nap when he felt his phone buzz. It was the annual Grimm-Pitch household update from Baz.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey Penny, Baz is a Tory right?”</p><p>“In all but name Simon,” Penny didn’t even bother turning around to talk to him, instead focusing on her puzzle with Pacey and Pip, the younger one being just about as helpful as Simon would be (so, not at all).</p><p>Simon just smiled into his phone and dozed off.</p><p> </p><p>==========SPRING==========</p><p> </p><p>Simon always thought marriage was some far off thing for <em>adults</em>, for <em>grown ups</em> to do, so attending his first one, between two men no less, was definitely not what he expected to be happening in his early twenties. Baz once said they were closer to mid-twenties than being actually in their early-twenties but Simon chose to ignore him for his own vanity’s sake.</p><p>While Simon always thought the Pitches were the rich posh ones, the Grimms were equally well off, in a rustic, countryside kind of way. Honestly, Simon couldn’t think of a better venue for Dev and Niall’s wedding. This country home (one of many in the Grimm family <em>apparently</em>) had large gardens and a Victorian charm to it. Agatha told him that Dev’s father actually went through the trouble to have it licensed as a venue so the grooms can do the legal bits and the party bits here.</p><p>They actually attended the wedding together, and they were both surprised at how widely Baz was smiling, though they knew it was mostly for show when it drops the second he saw them.</p><p>“Gifts over there, guest book is next to the gifts table. And because I know why you’re here early – bar is at the back,” Baz says before hurrying them along and slapping back on his smiles and manners.</p><p>Simon only managed a nod before Agatha pulled him aside. He’s seen Baz in a suit before, it’s practically all he wears for work, but today was different. Baz looked stunning in his classic wedding suit – long black jacket, grey waistcoat and dark tie. His hair was slicked back, but it seemed several strands escaped their styling and was falling softly around his face. Given that the grooms were no where to be seen, Simon assumes that the majority of the prep work this afternoon fell on Baz’s shoulders.</p><p>“Who knew Baz would be so <em>smiley</em>,” he says to Agatha.</p><p>“I think it’s part of the job description, to be as helpful and as invisible as necessary for the couple,” Agatha said as they walk to the bar. “At least we <em>know</em> the couple this time. Otherwise these things get boring very quickly.”</p><p>“It’s my first wedding, like, ever,” Simon said, pausing to order a beer, “But just by looking, I’m not sure where they found the time to get all this set up.”</p><p>“Money my friend, and I guess it helps when you have someone like Baz making the phone calls for you.”</p><p>“Baz?”</p><p>“He <em>is</em> he Best Man. They’re meant to help with the organising. And I’m sure Dev and Niall sent him out to their suppliers when they couldn’t get <em>exactly</em> what they wanted.”</p><p>“No wonder he looks so stressed,” Simon commented while sipping his drink, “But hey, better him than me. If I had it my way I’d have Baz run mine too.”</p><p>“Of course you would Simon,” Agatha said with a smile.</p>
<hr/><p>“It gives me great pleasure to declare you are now married. Congratulations, you may kiss each other!”</p><p>Dev puts his arms around Niall’s waist pulls him into a kiss, officially sealing the deal.</p><p><em>They’re married. Holy shit</em>.</p><p>The ceremony was beautiful, and Simon’s pretty sure Baz drilled the wedding party on how to walk down the aisle given that each step was taken with military precision. And indeed, no matter how sharp Baz looked, he paled in comparison to Dev and Niall when they walked down the aisle together, practically glowing from happiness. He wasn’t surprised that Shepard and Penny were getting teary eyed, what was surprising was seeing Agatha tear up. When he asked her about it at dinner she told him “Romance may not be for me, but I’m not dead inside.”</p><p>After dinner were the speeches, Niall’s grandmother spoke beautifully about how proud of her grandson she was, given that she’s Irish, Catholic and in her eighties, it moved many of them to tears, including Simon. But of course, never one to be upstaged, Baz stood to give his Best Man speech and the emotional whiplash was almost too much. It was hilarious, and Baz was at his most charming, managing to push the envelope on just how <em>mean</em> he could be without actually ever saying anything that didn’t endear him to the crowd.</p><p>“And so, if you may join me in raising a glass, to my darling Devy, and the man he’s conned, and a lifetime of happiness,” Baz said raising his champagne flute, “To Dev and Niall.”</p><p>“To Dev and Niall!”</p><p>Niall was crying with laughter, and Simon’s pretty sure Dev was just crying.</p><p>“And now, we party,” Agatha whispers next to him.</p><p><em>So this is what single people do at weddings</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>“Don’t you think it’s a bit rude to take a fourth serving?” Baz said walking up next to him.</p><p>“These mini burgers are too good, and in my defense only my second. The other two were for cake,” Simon said, and he wasn’t going to be judged for making the most of the free food. Everyone else was busy dancing and chanting along to Mr Brightside (badly), and Simon was decidedly <em>not</em> a dancer. A glutton? Absolutely.</p><p>“And I felt bad going to the bar…again.” <em>It’s an open bar, but I don’t want to abuse it. No, I don’t have a problem</em>.</p><p>“Well at least it’s not going to waste,” Baz sighed, picking up a slice of cake and turning back to the dancing bodies, “The English really have no rhythm do they?” Simon follows him and sees Penny attempting to do the robot and Niall’s Irish was showing, Guinness in one hand, and dragging Agatha to join an attempt at a line dance.</p><p>“It’s worse if you compare them to Shepard,” Simon said pointing his fork at the only person who seems to <em>know</em> what a beat is, “Is that why you’re hiding here?”</p><p>“Hiding?”</p><p>“So you don’t embarrass yourself.”</p><p>“Please Snow, I can dance circles around you.” Baz was smiling now watching Dev twirl Niall. They looked so happy, whilst Baz and he were just standing there.</p><p>“Dance with me then.”</p><p>“You that desperate to make a fool of yourself?”</p><p>“What do I have to lose – it’s mostly <em>your</em> family here anyway.” Baz narrowed his eyes at him, Simon sets down his plate and grabs Baz by the wrist and drags him across the room. All protest from Baz stopped when they get to the dance floor, and Simon does every awful cheesy move he knows whilst he just stood there, rooted to the spot.</p><p>“C’mon Baz,” Dev says as he slaps him on the shoulder, “You’ve worked hard enough all day. Now take this, drink up and put a stop to…this,” he says gesturing at Simon’s <em>moves</em>. He shoved a glass of something into Baz’s hand before making his way to Shepard, who’s apparently started a dance off of sorts with one of Niall’s friends from university.</p><p>“Groom’s orders. Think those might be your last ones,” Simon joked, “And I’m about half a minute away from whipping out the fist pump because I have nothing left.” Just as he finishes talking, Dancing Queen comes on and Simon remembers when Penny showed him that video of Baz bouncing along to it. “Don’t even pretend to hate this – I know you went to see <em>Mamma Mia</em>.”</p><p>Sure enough, Baz starts bobbing his head slowly and by the last chorus, he was dancing properly. It might be an unexplored (and unexplained) love for 70s Europop, or it’s liquid courage. Simon knew which one he <em>wanted</em> to be true, and which one it was more likely.</p><p>And so the night goes on, an eclectic collection of classics, “classics” and generic trendy music. At some point, Simon loses his tie and his jacket, the sweat freeing his curls, even Baz takes off his jacket and it takes Simon’s mind to places he didn’t think it’d go. Just as he managed to push them out of his mind thanks to a bit of a twirl with Penny and Agatha, Baz grabs his hand and spins him around. And that would explain why he ended stumbling into Baz’s arms.</p><p><em>Baz is really pretty. Like, really, pretty</em>.</p><p>His eyes dart towards Baz’s wine stained lips, and he could swear Baz looked down at his too.</p><p>And then suddenly Baz pulls him up and continues on like nothing happened. So they spent the rest of the night dancing with each other, moving in closer when the slow songs pick up. Baz didn’t ask, and Simon didn’t protest as the swayed to something about fools rushing in.</p><p>Simon was preoccupied with a thought, a terrifying one.</p><p><em>I kinda want to kiss Baz</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>The last ones standing send Dev and Niall off to their marital bliss and start making their way to the various accommodations in the area. Agatha jumped into Shepard and Penny’s taxi and they sped off to the little bed and breakfast they were all staying in.</p><p>“You heading down the road as well?” Baz asked, jacket in one hand, cigarette in the other.</p><p>“You too? Why aren’t you staying here? Isn’t this like, your house?” Simon asks.</p><p>“I lived with those two for years. I don’t need to hear them <em>on their wedding night</em>.”</p><p>“Oh. Right, yeah. That makes sense.”</p><p>“It’s a twenty minute walk, or a fiver each for the taxi.”</p><p>“It’d be novel.”</p><p>“What walking for twenty minutes in countryside darkness?”</p><p>“No, taking a cab with you and not be in shambles.”</p><p>“The night is still young,” Baz teases, “I’ll go sort out the taxi.”</p>
<hr/><p>Simon didn’t know what he was expecting, the taxi ride was mostly silent, but he felt disappointed when he head back to his own room. He toed off his worn dress shoes and flops down on his bed. Willing his drunken mind to just <em>stop</em> thinking. He tossed and turned before pulling his shoes on again and making his way to Baz’s room.</p><p>
  <em>This is fine. Just knock on the door. What could go wrong?</em>
</p><p>He raised his hand several times, only to always drop them.</p><p><em>Everything could go sideways</em>.</p><p>So he goes back to his room.</p><p>After he got out of the shower, he checked his phone one last time. Opening up his messages with Baz. That’s when he saw it, the haunting ellipses and bubble. Baz was going to send something. Then it disappeared, only to come back a couple of seconds later.</p><p>Simon stared at his phone for fifteen minutes, and eventually the bubble stops popping up.</p><p>
  <em>Guess whatever Baz wanted to say didn’t need saying.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>==========SUMMER==========</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Aggie!” Simon pulled her into a hug, nearly knocking off her graduation cap. “So proud of you, Dr. Wellbelove.”</p><p>“Not quite there yet, but… I did it,” Agatha says, beaming at Simon.</p><p>Once he found out Agatha’s graduation fell on a Saturday, there was no question that he’d be there for her. Niall wanted to here for her as well, but him and Dev were on their honeymoon. Despite Penny and Baz’s bickering over who had the more difficult degree, there was no doubt that Agatha took the cake. And the point was made clear given she was also the last of them to graduate.</p><p>“Thank you so much for coming,” the other Dr. Wellbelove said.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have missed it sir,” he said.</p><p>“Daddy, this is Simon, yes, <em>that</em> Simon,” Agatha says gesturing at him. Simon’s not sure what she was implying, but evidently that was sufficient explanation as to who he was.</p><p>“Mummy,” Agatha rolled her eyes when she goes in to straighten her graduation cap, “Let’s get the photos done and then head to dinner?”</p><p>“Will your friend be joining us?”</p><p>Agatha turns to look at him and gives him a small nod, but even he knew there was a little song and dance he needed to play.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to be any trouble,” he says.</p><p>“No trouble at all, we’re happy you came here for Aggie,” her mum says.</p><p>“Shall we then?”</p>
<hr/><p>Eating with the Wellbeloves was an experience. Simon always knew Agatha was posh, not posh like Baz, but close. Even in a mid-range restaurant, Simon felt the other patrons were judging him for not knowing what order to use which fork in.</p><p>Somehow they made it to the end of the meal, filled with small talk and questions and stories about their little group of friends.</p><p>“Penny just messaged me to see if you would be down to grab a celebratory pint,” Simon says, “Well, celebratory gin and tonic for you, but the concept is the same.”</p><p>“Sounds good – just Penny and Shep?”</p><p>“I think Penny said that Baz was busy today or something.” Agatha looked at Simon and her eyes widen, only to break into a soft chuckle, “What? Is there sauce on my face or something.”</p><p>“Oh no, you look as handsome as ever,” she teases, though she does point out the bit of brownie left at the corners of his mouth, “I just realised that, for the first time since meeting you guys, you and Baz are both single.”</p><p>“That can’t be true.”</p><p>“Well, first year Baz had Lamb. Second year…well,” she gestures to the two of them, “Right. Third year there was Bas, then Simeon happened.”</p><p>“We were both single in Italy.”</p><p>“I almost forgot about that,” she said – Simon wasn’t sure if she was playing dumb, or was she trying to say something else entirely.</p><p>“We’re just going through a phase of not seeing other people. Anyway, enough about Baz and me. Where do you want to go later?”</p>
<hr/><p>He largely forgot about Agatha’s comment until one Saturday evening when Baz came over to help him put together a new bookcase. Baz has already made fun of the fact that he was building it for his video games and not books, but that’s beside the point because it’s not like Baz was helping.</p><p>“You brought a bottle to help me build furniture?”</p><p>“If I’m spending my self-imposed free weekend doing manual labour, I’m not doing it without wine.”</p><p>“Self-imposed?”</p><p>“I left my work phone at home.”</p><p>“Someone’s going rogue.”</p><p>“And I’m sure you put that panel backwards,” Baz points at the barely assembled bookcase and he was right. <em>Damn it</em>.</p><p>In the end Simon did most of the actually assembly and building while Baz just lounged around making comments and offering snacks and wine to him. Simon didn’t mind – he was no stranger to the toll Baz’s job took on him, so he’s happy for him to just give himself a break. Despite having an equally demanding job, he actually derived joy from it – he’s not sure how drafting contracts sparked any joy.</p><p>He dragged Baz up to help him lift the shelf, “Don’t forget to use your back.”</p><p>“Very funny Snow,” Baz made it a point to lift using his knees with perfect form. Simon wasn’t blind, and if he appreciated how good Baz looked in jeans, no one had to know.</p><p>Satisfied with the placement of the bookshelf, Baz poured out the last of the wine, handing Simon a glass as well then flopping down on the sofa again.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Agatha said something to me the other day,” Simon said joining him, leaning back into the lumpy thing.</p><p>“That the amount of butter you consume will kill you one day?”</p><p>Simon ignored him because butter is a basic human right, “She said it’s the first time in the last six years we’ve both been single at the same time.”</p><p>The realisation dawned on Baz’ face, “It would seem so, wouldn’t it? What did you say to Wellbelove then?”</p><p>“That we’re in a not seeing other people phase.”</p><p>There were a few people, but none really stood out to him to keep things going. One evening dancing with Baz in spring set his mind on fire like no one else did.</p><p>“I guess so,” Baz hums, propping his head up with his arm, polishing off the rest of his glass. Their knees were brushing against each other, and Simon couldn’t help but think how content he was, how Baz fit in his life, in his apartment. There was this look that Baz gave him at the wedding, and he was doing it again.</p><p>“Baz – ” Simon says as he began to shift closer.</p><p>Baz suddenly got up and just announced, “I think I should get going.” Simon was taken aback but just nodded, following behind Baz to send him off. As Baz turned to leave the kitchen, dropping off his glass, he crashed into Simon. This was the closest they’ve been together since the wedding. He looked up at Baz, and after the initial shock from the bump subsides, he can see Baz look down to his lips then back into his eyes.</p><p>Then Simon kisses him. And kisses him again, and again.</p><p>Baz’s mouth was cold, but the world was so hot. And very quickly, their kisses go from tender and exploratory to messy, eager and desperate – and it felt so right.</p><p><em>I’ve got you now. I’ve finally got you where I want you</em>.</p><p>Simon’s pretty sure Baz was pushing him toward the bedroom, but because this was them, he pushes back, trying to wrestle control despite him walking backwards. They were barely coming up for air, only briefly for Baz to pull Simon’s t-shirt over his head, and he was making an alarming progress with Baz’s shirt buttons.</p><p>“Fuck!” he yelps when his toe bangs squarely into the corner of the newly erected bookcase.</p><p>“You’re a disaster Snow,” Baz just laughed at him and kisses him to stop his whining.</p><p>That night, it was like sailing into the night, a void lit up with nothing but starlight and the storm that was hidden behind Baz’s eyes.</p><p>“Simon.”</p><p>“Baz.”</p>
<hr/><p>It took a few minutes the next morning for Simon to recognise the body next to him. It wouldn’t have been as awkward as it was had Baz not caught him staring. Baz ran off the shower after giving up on trying to find something to cover himself.</p><p>Simon tried to not think about Baz’s reaction too much. <em>Was it a mistake? Does he think it’s a mistake? Do I think this is going to be a mistake?</em></p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when Baz re-enters the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and body still damp from the shower. Simon didn’t realise he was ogling until Baz cleared his throat, blushing at the attention. <em>God he’s beautiful</em>.</p><p>“You want to grab breakfast?” he blurted out.</p><p>“We…we don’t have to,” Baz looked unsure of what he was saying. <em>Does he think I’m doing this because I think it’s polite or something?</em></p><p>“Well I’m hungry, and there’s a place round the corner.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay,” Simon echoes whilst Baz was still standing there, “I kinda need to shower too…I’m kinda sticky from, well.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Sure. Bathroom’s yours.”</p>
<hr/><p>One thing he could count on was his eating habits restoring the world back to order. No matter how awkward it was before, all it took was a full English and a perfectly healthy portion of butter to bring back Baz’s disgust.</p><p>“Just because healthcare is free doesn’t mean you should actively test the system,” Baz says nibbling on his porridge.</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Simon says, “Anyway, what are you doing later today?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Okay good, because I know you’re a member of the V&amp;A. There’s an exhibition on video games, and you can get into those for free right?”</p><p>“Me and a guest, yes. Don’t you deal enough with concept art Snow?”</p><p>“It’s called research, and it’ll be free anyway, right?” he grins at Baz.</p><p>“Leech.”</p><p>“I’m sorry they don’t have exhibitions for lawyers and your wigs.”</p><p>“Not the right kind of lawyer Snow.”</p><p>And they make a day of it, after they finish the exhibit, Baz walked with him throughout the rest of the museum, listening to Simon rattle off about art history, correcting him on time periods and art movements. It was perfect, the two of them, together.</p><p>Later that night Baz sends him a photo of his inbox from his work phone – sixty-one unread emails.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it! The final three chapters! </p><p>So...how long did it take the boys to get their shit together? </p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!</p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated :)</p><p>Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Year Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s easy to tell someone you love them.</p><p>To tolerate someone, love them despite their flaws, that takes actual doing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========FALL==========</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The first six weeks after Baz qualifies as a solicitor, he falls off the face of the Earth. If Simon didn’t know better, he’d think Baz was kidnapped. The absence of Baz from his life wouldn’t normally bother him, but they’ve not had the chance to talk, specifically, about <em>them</em>. Sure they slept together that night, but if Simon assumed anything more after sleeping with someone, well, he’d need an assistant just to organise his personal life.</p><p>But he was hopeful though, he knew Baz well enough to not push him because now that he knows how right Baz felt in his arms, he’s not sure he could let go again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mean to disappear, but he was basically being held at work against his will by a bunch of numpties who can’t handle basic instructions. In the end it took some poorly advised actions from Fiona of all people to get his jailers to listen to him and release him – and by that he means agree that there was nothing more they can get for the client and to go ahead with the merger.</p><p>Though he didn’t <em>mean</em> to disappear, it gave him time to think about Snow. During the late nights he’d think about them, how well they match, but entertaining these thoughts was scary. It was a mistake, a wonderful and thrilling mistake but he knows better though – when friends date, it would end in flames.</p><p>Except for Dev and Niall.</p><p>And Bunce with the American.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t we a bit old for a Halloween party Shep?” Simon says.</p><p>“Says the guy dressed like some knight in shining armour,” he says.</p><p>“It’s Baz Luhrmann, look it up. And what even are you? Some werewolf jock hybrid?”</p><p>“Teen Wolf. Look it up,” Shepard says with a grin, “And the fact that we’ve never had one means we should definitely have one while it’s still age appropriate and socially acceptable.”</p><p>“I forget you guys use any occasion to dress up,” Simon mumbles.</p><p>That’s when the door swung open, and there was Baz, dressed up in the only the most fitting costume ever – Dracula.</p><p>He didn’t expect that the day he’d finally see Baz after so long would be at a silly Halloween party. It took all the self-control he had to not go over and hold his hand, welcome him with a peck. First off, he still wasn’t sure where he stood with Baz, and he didn’t really want to test the waters in front of his friends.</p><p>“You can come in Baz,” Penny says, doing her best American accent. Whether she’s meant to be Elle Woods or Regina George, Simon wasn’t sure.</p><p>“I’m glad you remembered that a vampire must be invited in,” Baz smirks at Penny.</p><p>His eyes met Simon’s and he immediately looked away. Choosing to join Penny’s conversation with some her course friends about some vowel shift in the far too long ago century.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The party was in full swing by now, and somehow Agatha arrives even later than he did – still fashionably though he noted. With her generic white angel look, Snow and her almost look like Romeo and Juliet, except their Romeo looked far too drunk to climb up any balcony right now. In fairness, Baz wasn’t doing that well either, but it’s been a long week and the first weekend of freedom he’s had in well over a month.</p><p>He excuses himself to head to the bathroom, hoping that a splash of water would clear his head. Despite his best efforts to avoid Snow, there has been more than one occasion where he lets Snow lean on his shoulder, touch the small of his back before joining in on a conversation he had no business in joining. <em>Why did he think he’s equipped to discuss the Great Vowel Shift of the sixteenth century?</em></p><p>His resolve was weakening, and the best way to deal with was to extract himself from the situation and then to finally push Snow away enough for things to calm down. Apparently six weeks wasn't’ enough.</p><p>The minute the water hits his face he instantly regrets it – the shoddy eyeliner he was wearing was decidedly not waterproof. So instead of re-joining the party nice and fresh, Baz looked like he just wept in the bathroom and did a bad job covering it up. He was about to walk back into the living room when he overhears Wellbelove and Bunce grilling Snow over them. <em>Has he been telling people?</em></p><p>“Look nothing happened Aggie, promise.” <em>Okay he hasn’t been telling people. Great</em>.</p><p>“I’m not blind, as if Baz would let anyone else get that close to him.”</p><p>“Just because everyone else is pairing off doesn’t mean I have to. If anything happened with Baz it’d just be convenient.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Baz wasn’t sure what he wanted for them, but it turns out Snow had all the answers. Hearing Snow say he was just <em>convenient</em>hurt more than he thought it would.</p><p>So he leaves before anyone else gets a chance to see him lingering in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Penny’s curiosity, he understands – that’s why her and Shepard got on as well as they did. But, for someone that had no interest in romance, Agatha sure was invested in his love life, especially since as far as everyone else was concerned, nothing happened between Baz and him. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to their mutual friends and make things weird, especially when they were more than capable of being adults and talking about it. <em>Well, we need to be talking first, but I’m sure if we do things will be fine</em>.</p><p>Penny looked behind him and her brows creased, “Simon, look me in the eye and tell me you don’t like him.”</p><p>“Even if I do, what’s the point?”</p><p>“So you wouldn’t care if I told you Baz just heard you and stormed out?”</p><p>His heart drops into his stomach, “That’s entrapment Penny. Fuck.” and he ran out the door after Baz.</p><p>He’s pretty sure Baz can hear from a mile away, what with all his chainmail, but the night made it almost impossible to follow Baz dressed head to toe in black.</p><p>“Baz, just, fucking wait,” he panted.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Even if there were other people, Baz was sure they could hear Snow from a mile away, his bloody chainmail echoing throughout the empty street. He does stop after Snow calls out to him. <em>He might hurt himself lugging that thing around</em>.</p><p>The clanging metal stops and Baz turned around, glaring at Snow,</p><p>“I don’t know what you heard…but ywou know that’s not what I meant,” Snow said, he almost sounded sorry. </p><p>“Then what did you mean? That I was just someone you could call up when you want a warm body to cosy up to? Guess what Snow, I’m not a bloody Uber you can call up whenever you feel like it.” Baz was aware how stupid it was to have a public row like this, but he couldn’t care less because he wasn’t about to let Snow weasel his way back in, not when he made him feel so disposable.</p><p>“What was I supposed to say then?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, what was he supposed to say? Baz and him didn’t get the chance to talk about it, and the last thing he wanted was for Baz to think he was clingy and overly attached. Then again, that was preferable to this shouting match they were having.</p><p>“I don’t know, but you seem to be perfectly capable of using your words telling the world just how disposable I am to you.”</p><p>“How can you say that?” Simon was shocked  - in what universe was Baz <em>disposable</em> to him? “How can you think that of me? Of us?”</p><p>“I barely know you,” Baz spits out. It has never been with this much venom and disdain – not even at the worst back in Watford did Baz look at him like he was genuine scum. And it stung that the man standing in front of him was the same one that held his hand as they wandered from room to room at the V&amp;A, the same one that kissed him like the world would end any second.</p><p>“I guess so but – ” Simon didn’t get to finish before Baz made a run for it down the street.</p><p>
  <em>How can you hate me so much when I love you so much?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>==========WINTER==========</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They haven’t spoken since that day. It shocks him how many places in London carries a memory of Snow and him over the last seven years. It turns out life without him was painfully quiet and boring. Before, his world was punctuated with a chaotic mess of gold and blue, now all he had a dull London grey.</p><p>He only told Dev because he wouldn’t leave his apartment until he explained why he bailed on their annual Christmas dinner. He’s grateful that Dev didn’t offer some traumatic intervention, it’d be worse than adding fuel to the fire.</p><p>“Just talk to him,” was all Dev said after Baz finished struggling through his story.</p><p>On that advice, he once made it all the way to Archway station before turning back. For once, he didn’t have the words except for a small confession.</p><p><em>I’m hopelessly in love with you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Simon was like a man possessed, he was constantly checking his phone, waiting for a text that he knew would never come. What Baz said hurt, but he knew that level of anger could only come from Baz if someone hurt him – and it was Simon who did it. It was laughable, back at Watford, getting a reaction like that out of Baz would have made Simon’s week, but now he wants nothing but to fix it. He writes out apologies, long ones that have no punctuations, short ones that Penny helped him edit down, and just a simple one saying he was sorry.</p><p>He never sends them. His words already got him in trouble once, he needed to say the perfect thing otherwise it’d be over before it even started. Then again, did they ever need a start? Baz has been a staple in his life since he was eleven, a constant presence over fourteen years. Baz was always there to challenge him, stimulate him and surprise him, and now it was filled with predictable mundanity.</p><p>So he meets up with Agatha and Penny around Euston on their lunch breaks from UCL and UCLH, if anything to inject some spontaneity back into his life.</p><p>“You know how you asked me to look in the eye back on Halloween?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Penny said.</p><p>“I love him.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The problem with New Years Eve parties was that one could only show up so late before missing the point. What he didn’t expect was a bunch of Wellbelove’s medic friends all letting loose, as if they had gone by the last six years without celebrating <em>anything</em>. (They probably didn't.)</p><p>The people were too loud and the music grating on his ears. So he made his rounds, greeting Wellbelove, catching up with Bunce and deliberately avoiding Dev and Niall who spent their entire way here asking if he’d be okay with being in the room with Snow.</p><p>He ducked out of the party onto the balcony with a drink and a long overdue cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He had to admit that there was something about doctors and nurses that made them more fit, and Agatha was in no short supply of fit friends who were interested, but he spent the entire night trying to see if Baz came tonight. He had bailed for Christmas, so he wasn’t sure if he’d even get to see him. For once he was grateful for Baz’s height because he catches him ducking onto the balcony.</p><p>He still didn’t have the perfect words, but he’ll have to make do and just pray that Baz cared about him enough to take them for what they were.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The last person he expected to come out after him was Snow who looked like he was trying really hard to work out how to say something. Baz really didn’t have the energy to deal with Snow right now, he really didn’t want to start the new year hating his life even more than he has over the last two months.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>The silence stretched out between them, but instead of it being like Watford with Baz feeling smug and Snow fuming in a corner, this silence was because they both didn’t know what to say, or rather, how to say it.</p><p>“Happy New Year.”</p><p>“It’s not midnight yet Snow.”</p><p>“Right,” he was chewing on his cheek, “So, yeah that’s my point. Uh, before the New Year. Can we talk? No…not agenda, no plotting, just talk?”</p><p>“Do you really think I’m just convenient?”</p><p>“No. Of course not!” Simon says, “Well, I do because, you’ve always been there. With me, for me.”</p><p>“So I am.”</p><p>“No, ugh. Fuck, can you just stop being such a little shit for a second?”</p><p>“If I’m so intolerable then why don’t you go back in there and find someone easier to get along with, someone more tolerable, more <em>convenient.</em>” Baz willed his mouth to stop, and actually try to be nice, but Snow always brought out the worst – and best – of him.</p><p>“I don’t want to tolerate anyone else but you!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So what, we get together and instead saying I love you, we’ll just say I can tolerate you?”</p><p>“It’s easy to tell someone you love them, who doesn’t know how to say it? Tolerating someone? Choosing to love them despite their worst flaws, that takes actual <em>doing</em>.”</p><p>“We barely know each other Snow.”</p><p>“No, that’s horseshit. I do know you,” he was angry that Baz insisted on this charade, “I know all three of your candy bar coffee orders off by heart, and it all depends on how annoyed with work you are, I know you chose your chip and pin number based on the last four numbers of your mother’s old phone number. I also love you despite you stealing the duvet, despite your morning temper. I love that you challenge me, infuriate me and – ”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m infuriating? What about you?” Baz shouted back, “Whenever you act like an absolute knob, you turn around and use your words like that and you make it literally impossible for me to hate you.”</p><p>Snow was smiling at him and his hands were gently holding Baz’s face. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he refused to cry in front of Snow. “And I hate you, I really do.”</p><p>And then he kisses him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Happy New Year!”</em>
</p><p>He didn’t know what year it was anymore, but he knew he was happy with Baz.</p><p> </p><p>==========SPRING==========</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite being twenty minutes late for work, Simon felt lighter, happier. After the long dreary months of winter, London was slowly warming up again. Spring was here, and he got to wake up most mornings now to stormy grey eyes and a cloud of cedar and bergamot.</p><p>“What’s gotten you so springy,” Ebb asks during their bi-weekly tea point catch up.</p><p>“Exactly that, Spring,” Simon hummed whilst taking a bite of the biscuits she was offering, “Ebb, these are incredible. What is it? Lemon and something?”</p><p>“Basil.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He made it just in time for work, no thanks to Snow keeping him up and insisting he stay over at his place in Archway. But he wasn’t angry, smiling as he dashed through the security gates – even the receptionist was surprised, they usually just see Baz scowling in the mornings.</p><p>He wasn’t complaining though, his days were now made up of the constellations that were Snow’s freckles and moles, the way his wings spread out in the morning when Snow’s face was buried in pillows.</p><p><em>I’m living a charmed life</em>.</p><p> </p><p>==========SUMMER==========</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a conscious decision to hide it from their friends. But after New Years where they missed the countdown and felt a bit too emotional to start announcing their relationship, there just wasn’t a good opportunity. Penny and Shepard didn’t announce theirs, and people just found out one way or another. Baz said he found out because Dev and Niall showed him something on Instagram, whilst he found out when he saw Shepard sitting in his pants in their kitchen one morning.</p><p>Also, if the attention on them <em>before</em> they got together was anything to go by, then whatever was in store for them after they told people, Simon had no interest in finding out. Baz said it was because they were the only single ones left so any drama they wanted to live, it had to be vicariously through them.</p><p>But that was a problem for future Simon, present Simon had to make a case for a little holiday over the August Bank Holiday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So I was thinking…”</p><p>“Dangerous for you Snow.”</p><p>“Shut up. Anyway, you know the Bank Holiday coming up, I was thinking, we should do something. Go somewhere.”</p><p>“Anywhere in mind?”</p><p>“Well anywhere,” he sounded uncertain even though they’ve made that point enough times, “We can go anywhere at a moment’s notice.”</p><p>“Consider this your notice,” he forwards Snow a confirmation email, flights and hotels over the long weekend.</p><p>“How did you know?” his face splits into a grin when he scans the destination of their trip.</p><p>“What can I say,” Baz says giving Snow’s curls a soft kiss, “we match.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that Roma is an anagram for <em>amor</em>?” Snow says.</p><p>“And what does that mean?”</p><p>“Love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed this journey through the seven years!</p><p>If I'm not wrong, if you count up all the words throughout the fic (I used Excel because I'm pathetic) there's only a 35 word difference between Baz and Simon.</p><p>Stay tuned for the Epilogue tomorrow!</p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated x</p><p>Find me on tumblr: http://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. EPILOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Roman Holiday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going back to Rome was different this time, he wasn’t going through the motions of a break up. He was with the man he loved, someone that’s always been there in front of him, quietly walking through life with him. Admittedly, he did feel a bit foolish having missed it, but that was the problem wasn’t it? Baz and him were always together, but it was never the right time, always narrowly missing each other, until one day they collided head on.</p>
<p>They had less time in the city this time, but they still made the most of it, visiting smaller galleries and venturing off the beaten path. One of those was purely because Simon made a mistake with a booking – he had wanted to visit Villa Farnesina which was actually in Rome, instead he messed up and booked in a tour at the bloody French Embassy at Villa Farnese for their first day in Rome.</p>
<p>“How bad is it?” Baz asked.</p>
<p>“It’s about an hour, hour and a half outside of Rome,” Simon mumbled.</p>
<p>“Tour’s at five right?” Simon just nods slightly panicking over ruining the weekend before it even started, “I’ll just move somethings around and we’ll go see it. Go unpack.”</p>
<p>He’s never been happier for getting an early flight – the day was saved. And apparently, according to Baz’s maths, they’ll make it back in time for dinner.</p>
<p>“Italians always eat late anyway.”</p>
<p>So they spend the early parts of the day in the Villa Borghese Gardens and the museum attached. Apparently Popes during the Renaissance just <em>had</em> money. Baz told him it’s because people thought they could buy their way into Heaven. Simon’s not sure he bought that, but he was more than happy to enjoy their indulgences.</p>
<p>Later, on their little unexpected detour to Villa Farnese, while definitely off the beaten path, Simon wasn’t quite convinced the trip was worth it. That was until they entered into the Room of the World Map. The fresco was breathtaking – above them, mapped onto the ceiling were the constellations of the zodiac.</p>
<p>When they were leaving the room, Baz whispered to him, “Thank you for taking me to see the stars.”</p>
<p>
  <em>If I could take to the stars, I would. I’d hang the moon for you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He thought by now he’d be able to predict the way Simon’s mind works, but why he thought he’d be able to <em>expect</em> anything about Simon was hubris. He had been cagey about their destination all morning, just asking him to leave an hour or two free on their itinerary. It all came to him very quickly when Simon took him to a car rental shop and lead him straight to a bright blue Vespa, with two helmets.</p>
<p>“No. I’m too young to die.”</p>
<p>“C’mon Baz, you know you want to,” he was grinning at Baz and holding out a helmet, and Baz knew he lost already. He strapped himself in and held onto Simon for dear life as he kicked off and they speed into the traffic.</p>
<p>They mostly stick to the city centre where traffic was the worst, but it was also where all the landmarks were concentrated. Apparently Simon had taken it upon himself to memorise a route, so in just under two hours, they’ve whistled past the Piazza Venecia, Piazza della Republica, Castel Sant’Angelo, the Vatican, Temple of Hercules Victor, Palatine Hill, the Coliseum and finally, the Spanish Steps.</p>
<p>“When did you even learn how to drive a Vespa anyway?” Baz asked as licked his spoon clean of gelato.</p>
<p>“I took lessons,” he said as if it was the simplest thing, “And it wouldn’t have been a Roman Holiday without it.”</p>
<p><em>God I love this man so much</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With their return to London, the calls and texts start coming in from all their friends. They’ve not exactly been shy about sharing their trip on social media, but Simon suspects what did it was Baz putting up that photo of them on the Vespa.</p>
<p>Penny’s called three times since they unpacked, Shepard’s texted him a wall of words, even Agatha caught up and just sends him a simple “Congratulations” that evening. When he asked Baz if Dev and Niall were being equally nosy, he just says Dev sent him a thumbs up, as did Niall. The problem one was apparently Fiona.</p>
<p>“She said she wanted to meet you.”</p>
<p>“I’ve met her and she’s honestly terrifying.”</p>
<p>“That was because I told her I hated you.</p>
<p>“Well what do you think she’s going to do when you tell her I’m dating you?” Simon was not a coward, but that woman was a whole other story.</p>
<p>“I think the more pressing issue is dealing with our friends,” Baz says, “I suggest this calls for brunch.”</p>
<p>“That’s your solution to everything.”</p>
<p>“Everyone gets good food, and those who want to get started early on day drinking, drink. Which, if you recall, is the national response to almost anything.”</p>
<p>Simon hated that he was right.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Of course he was nervous. They’ve been able to live in a bubble of just them, their own little thing. No outside pressure, no expectations, just Simon and Baz.</p>
<p>So he took Simon’s hand and walked in to the restaurant.</p>
<p>“Dramatic as always,” Simon mumbles.</p>
<p>To their credit, they don’t act as surprised as Baz expected them to, but he’s glad his dramatics wasn’t lost on them. They also don’t immediately jump in with questions, they order their food and Simon insisted on ordering this honestly ghastly sounding drink, but he swore he’d like it.</p>
<p>The chatter goes on for a bit longer before one of them finally addressed the elephant.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally! How long has it taken?”</p>
<p>“Oh, fourteen years.”</p>
<p>“Just seven years.”</p>
<p>“We barely knew each other for the first seven Simon.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we barely knew each other.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! A little glimpse into the relationship of our favourite boys :)</p>
<p>Hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic! I certainly had a lot of fun writing it.</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are appreciated x</p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr: http://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>